Digital Destiny
by marzy001
Summary: Rei and Leta are taken to the Digiworld where they meet the Digi-Destined. Friendships are forged, enemies are made, but in the end true love conquers all
1. Going Digital

__

Hey everybody. It's a Sailor Moon/Digimon crossover. It stars Rei and Leta from Sailor Moon and Ken, Matt, Tai, Izzy, T.K., Sora and Mimi from Digimon. I haven't seen very many Digimon episodes so people will be out of character. Ken, Matt and Tai are all 19, Leta and Sora are 18 and Rei is 17. Minor warning: There will be lots of Sora bashing, so don't complain. Comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated. Translation: Please Review. Thankies.

Sarah

"Look out blow!"

Three boxes fell from above and hit the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise. A girl with long black hair waved her hand through the air, trying to clear it out . "Watch it Leta, you almost killed me." she said, half laughing, half choking.

"Yeah," laughed the girl "well next time I won't miss." She stepped down from the ladder she had been standing on and wiped her hands on her pants. "Just kidding." She replied when her friend glared. She bent down and picked up the boxes and placed them back on the shelf.

"And just why did we get stuck cleaning out this room?" Leta asked her friend

"I'm not quite sure," Rei stated, running her broom across the floor. "All I know is that some people are coming to the shrine and my grandpa wants it to be spotless. I think he used to go to school with them or something."

Leta was about to climb back on the ladder when she noticed two objects lying on the ground. "Hey, Rei." She asked.

"Yes?"

"What are these?"

Rei walked over to her friend and looked at what she was holding. It was two small, grey and blue computers. She took one out of Leta's hand. "I don't know, they're probably some kind of video game or stereo." Rei began to walk away when Leta stopped her again.

"I thought your Grandpa said no one had been in this room since his parents died." 

Rei looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying " He did." Her eyes widened. 'There was no way they had gameboys when my grandfather was a kid' she thought to herself. She looked up at her friend. "Someone must have broken into the temple and left them here. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Leta pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah. That's probably what happened." She was about to put the computer on the shelf when it started to glow in her hand. "Rei..." she started. She looked up and noticed that the device in Rei's hand was also glowing. "What's happening?" She questioned.

Rei turned fear stricken eyes towards he friend. "I don't know-" Her reply was cut short and she lost consciousness as the room faded to black.

***

"Rei. Wake up."

Rei yawned and rolled over, so Leta put all her force into her hand and slapped her. Rei shot up, rubbing her cheek. "Damn Leta, what was that for?" Rei sat up and tried to focus on her surroundings. She was outside, and there were trees where ever she looked. "Tree's," she said out loud, "There aren't this many trees in Tokyo."

Leta looked at her friend "Rei, I don't think we're in Tokyo." She extended a hand to help her friend up and then looked around. "Even if there were trees in Tokyo, it wouldn't be this kind." Leta raised her head and looked at the towering pines. " What happened."

Rei followed her friends gaze. "I don't know." She was about to say something, but she turned around and tensed. "Ssshhh." Leta said nothing and turned to look at her friend, a questioning look in her eyes. "I sense something." Leta pulled out her transformation wand, but before she could transform, Rei grabbed her hand. "No," she said," I don't think it's evil, just different."

Before either of them could say anything, a small, pink creature with a purple flower on it's head came bouncing towards them. Rei stepped back, let out a small cry and without another thought turned and hid behind the nearest rock. Leta was about to follow when the little creature jumped at her. She tried to jump out of the way, but she tripped and fell on her back. "Rei..." she started, but before she could say another word the animal was on her chest, jumping up and down happily.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" It said to Leta. "Where's your friend?" Leta stared at the creature and raised a shaking hand to point at the rock. The little animal bounced over to the rock. "Why are you hiding from Yokomon? I wont hurt you." it told her. Rei ran around the opposite side of the rock and to where Leta was laying. She helped her friend up and they were about to run when another animal came towards them. This one was nothing but an orange head with a large gray horn sticking out. 

"Hello." I said, " I am Tsunomon and I am very pleased to meet you." 

"P-p-pleased to meet you to....I think" Rei said. Tsunomon tried to get closer to Leta, but she backed away.

"Rei, " She said, "I think we're going to die, so I just want you to know that I'm glad we were friends."

Rei cried "I don't want to die!!"

"Your not going to die." Came a female voice from behind them. They both turned to see who was talking to them. It was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light yellow tank top with a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. She was looking at them funny. "How did you guys get into the Digiworld?" She asked. 

Leta looked up at her. " Digiworld?" she questioned. "What the hell is that?"

The girl looked down at her. "This is the Digiworld."

"Well," Rei said, standing up, "that's nice. I only have one question. How in the hell did we get here?" 

"There's only one way to get here, and that is to use a Digivice."

Leta was about to ask what a Digivice was when she heard a voice calling out. "Sora? Sora where are you?"

"I'm over here." the girl called out. "My names Sora, what's yours?"

Leta stood up, and dusted herself off " I'm Leta, and this is Rei." They both waved and were about to begin asking more questions when six other people came running through the tree's. When they saw Rei and Leta they all stopped.

A little boy of about seven or eight walked forward and introduced himself. "Hi." he said, "My names T.K." 

Leta was about to introduce herself when another boy walked up and pulled T.K. back. Then he bent down and said, "Be careful T.K., we don't know who they are or who they work for." Then he stood back up and brushed a blond lock out of his face. " Who are you?" he demanded.

Rei couldn't believe she was being treated like this by a complete stranger so she walked forward and said, "Look, I'm Rei and this is Leta-"

Another little animal rushed to Rei's feet and interrupted her "And I'm Koromon!"

Rei screamed and jumped back. Another boy walked forward, laughing. He had brown spiky hair and light brown eyes. He picked up Koromon and turned to Rei. "There's no need to be afraid of this little guy, he wont hurt you. My name's Tai and this, " he pointed to the boy who had been questioning her " is Matt. The girl with the pink hair is Mimi, the boy with the glasses is Joe and last but not least the boy with the computer is Izzy. You'll have to forgive Matt, he's a bit of a jerk." Matt glared at him, but didn't say anything. Rei tried to laugh, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from what Tai was holding. He followed her gaze. "Oh, this is Koromon." he said, bringing the animal eye level with Rei. She jumped and hid behind Leta.

Leta stepped forward and looked at Koromon. "Well," she started, "he sure is....weird. What is he?"

T.K. pushed 


	2. Round 1: Rei vs. Sora

__

Why did Rei and Leta end up back in the Digi-destined world? Why do they have Dig-Vices? Why is Sora such a bitch? All these questions will soon be answered. (Except for the one about Sora being a bitch, I'm not really sure why she is!) Enjoy! 

It had only been two days since the lost Sailor Scouts had come to stay with the Digi-Destined and already Mimi's house was like a war zone. Constant fights broke out, and although they were mostly verbal it wasn't uncommon for the occasional shoe or glass to be thrown across the room. This morning was no different.

"Why are you still talking?"

"Because I can!"

"Shut-up Rei!"

"Like hell I will!" she yelled back. "I don't know who the hell you think you are-"

"At least I think!" Sora retorted.

Rei took a step towards the young girl but stopped when Leta and T.K. entered the room. She looked at them and frowned. "Can we help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leta started. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Why?" Sora asked.

Leta smiled sweetly. " I was just wondering." She looked over at Rei. "C'mon." she said. "Sora's not worth it. Besides, I think I saw Matt sitting alone on the dining room. We both know he's more fun to fight with."

Sora looked at Leta, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "You two can leave Matt alone!" She yelled.

Leta looked at her, smile gone. "And why would we want to do that?" she questioned.

"Because Matt is mine!" Sora yelled. Rei and Leta stared at her for a few seconds before both burst out laughing. Sora looked at them, a look of annoyance crossing her face. She crossed her arms across her chest and asked " Why are you laughing at me?"

T.K. looked at Rei and Leta, then at Sora and said "I'm staying out of this one." With that, he left the room.

Rei tried to stop laughing long enough to answer, but couldn't. "You-haha-think that we-hahaha-actually want that?!" Rei's face began to turn a pale shade of pink and she had to use Leta's shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

Sora clenched her teeth and looked a t Rei, who as still shaking with laughter. "And why would that be so hard to imagine. He's cute, sweet and-"

"Who's cute and sweet?" Matt asked as he walked into the room.

Sora walked over and put her arm around him. This only caused Leta and Rei to laugh harder. She smiled at Matt. "You are. I was just telling these two that you are a wonderful boyfriend-" She paused and looked over at them"and that your mine."

This comment sent Rei and Leta over the edge and both collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. "So what's so funny about that?" Matt asked looking at the giggling girls on the floor.

"They don't think that you make a good boyfriend. Or that your cute-" Sora started, but was interrupted by Rei.

"We didn't say that."

"Say what?" Matt asked, frustration obvious in his voice.

Rei stood up and looked at him. "We didn't say that you weren't cute."

Matt smirked at Rei while Sora let out a gasp of anger. "So," Matt started "you two think I'm cute?"

Rei started laughing again. "No!" 

"Now we said it!" Leta laughed. She picked herself up off the floor and put her arm around Rei. "That was great!" she laughed. Rei nodded at her friend.

Sora walked over to Matt, who was speechless. "That was so rude," she said, glaring at them. "Don't you ever think about anyone's feelings?"

"No." Leta answered.

"Do you?" asked Rei.

"Hold on." Tai said, as he walked in and sat on the couch. "Sora has feelings?"

Sora looked over at him. "Haha, very funny." She said.

Rei walked over and sat next to Tai. "That was good one!" She laughed. 

"Yeah," Leta said, coming over to sit next to her friend. "But you missed it."

Tai smiled at her. "Nope, I was standing by the door the whole time, that was pretty funny."

Matt looked at Tai. "Your supposed to be my friend you know."

"Yeah, I know," Tai started. " But have you really looked at these two?" he asked, gesturing to Rei and Leta.

Sora and Matt both turned their heads to look at them. "We're looking," Matt said. "And we don't see anything special."

"No, you wouldn't." Tai said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Tai said.

"Well," said, glancing at the clock on the wall, "It's getting a bit late, so unless you two still want to argue, I'm going to bed." She pushed herself up of the couch and started towards the door. "You coming Leta?" She asked her friend.

Leta glanced over at Matt and Sora to see if they were going to say anything. When neither of them did she joined Rei at the door. "Goodnight Tai," They both called.

Tai looked over his shoulder and waved to them. "Goodnight ladies." He called, then turned around to see Sora lean up and kiss an unresponsive Matt. She frowned. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

" Nothing." He answered. He looked down and said "It is kinda late, you should probably get to bed too." 

Sora hung her head and walked to the door. "Goodnight." she said.

"Night." Tai called, then looked over at his friend. "Man, we got it bad."

*********

__

Leta looked around the darkened room. Where was she. Everywhere she looked she saw emptiness. A black void in the middle of nowhere. "Am I going home?" She asked out loud?

"Is that you Leta?" She heard Rei's voice call.

"Yeah" Leta answered. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

Leta turned and came face to face with her friend. "I didn't think you were so close." Leta breathed.

Rei looked around. "I wasn't. I was completely alone and when you asked where I was you just kind of appeared out of nowhere."

"Are we going home?" Leta asked.

" I don't think so, But I feel something coming." Rei pulled out her transformation wand and looked at her friend. "I think we should transform just in case." Leta nodded.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

Ribbons of fire and bolts of electricity gathered around them and encased their bodies. Their clothes disintegrated and when it was all over Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood side by side.

"Hello Scouts." Said a familiar voice.

"Pluto!" They both cried, rushing over to their friend.

"Are you here to take us home?" Leta asked.

Pluto shook her head. "No, " she started, "I am here to give you two your mission."

Both Scouts looked at Pluto in shock. "What do you mean 'give us our mission'? you don't expect us to stay here do you?" Leta asked.

"Contrary to what you believe, you two were not sent here by accident." 

Rei's eyes narrowed. "You mean, you sent us here on purpose?" Rei asked incredulously. 

"Yes, I did." Pluto said,

"Why?" Leta yelled.

"Because your destiny is here." Pluto answered. "Here with the ones called The Digi-Destined."

"How can our destiny be here with these mindless idiots." Leta asked, anger evident in her voice.

" I can not tell you much," she said to Leta and then turned to Rei, "but you must destroy the Kaizer."

Rei looked at Pluto, a confused explanation flitting across her face. " The Kaizer?" Rei asked. "What is that?"

Pluto shook her head. "I can not tell you what it is, only that you must destroy it." Pluto looked up. "I'm afraid I must go now." In a cloud of smoke Pluto was gone.

*******

Rei sat up in bed and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Leta, who was also sitting up in bed. After seeing the look on her friends face Rei said "I guess it wasn't a dream then."

"I Guess not." Leta said. "What do you think we should do?"

"There's not much we can do. We can't get home without Pluto and I don't think she's willing to let us leave just yet. I don't think we can do anything other than destroy that Kaizer." Rei said, leaning back in bed. She laid her head on her pillow and turned to look at her friend. 

"In the morning I think we should tell Tai and the others about this."

Leta looked at the ceiling. "I don't get it." She said. "What does it mean that our destiny is here?"

"I don't know either." Rei said, closing her eyes. "I wonder what the Kaizer is?" Rei said just before sleep took her.

__

What did Tai mean when he said "we've got it bad? What is the Kaizer? Sat tuned for Chapter 3 : Missions Revealed. 

So, what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Please Reiview!


	3. Mission Revealed

__

Here's the third chapter of Digital Destiny. Quite a lot happens in this chapter. Rei and Leta get their first glimpse of the boy Genius Ken Ichijouji and tell the Digi-Destined that they were sent to kill the Kaizer. How will they react? How can anyone be around Sora for more than an hour and not want to kill her? Read on and enjoy.

'' means thinking

"" means talking

oh yeah, Leta's name being misspelled is intentional. My friend has always spelled it that way and it just kind of stuck. If I tried to spell it Lita I would have an inconsistent spelling and that would bother me more than having her name spelled wrong. Sorry about any confusion. :) 

The sun filtered through the window and onto Leta's sleeping face. The warmth of the rays tempter her to open her eyes and begin the day. She stretched her arms and sat up. Glancing over at Rei's empty bed she realized that her friend was already up and looking out the window. Leta threw her blankets off and walked over to her. "What's up?" she asked.

Rei looked up and smiled. "Nothing," she said softly. "Just thinking about last night." A frown cross her face as she continued. "I can't believe that Pluto left us here, with no explanation. I mean sure, destroy the Kaizer, But why us?" 

Leta sat next to her friend and out her arm around her shoulder. "Because our 'destiny' is here, remember." She said sarcastically. "I know, I don't get it either, but like you said last night, there's not much we can do about it." Leta stood up " We should just go tell everybody what we know, kill this Kaizer and then go home." She held out her hand to help Rei up.

Rei stood next to her friend and smiled. "your right, but we should get dressed first. Wouldn't want Sora yelling at us this early in the morning."

*****

After they had gotten dressed the two scouts made their way down stairs to breakfast. On the way they ran into Sora and Mimi, and both were talking excitedly about something. "Hey guys" Rei said nicely, "what's up?" 

Sora looked at her with contempt. "And why would we want to tell you?"

Leta stepped forward. "Are you still mad about yesterday?" she questioned. "Because we -" she looked at Rei, " Well I was just messing with you." Leta put her arm around Mimi's shoulder. "C'mon, you know you want to tell us." 

Mimi looked at Leta and Rei and then at Sora, who was frowning. 'Oh well,' thought Mimi. " Since you two are a little new around here I'll tell the whole story. When I was a little kid I lived in this really rich neighborhood. And my next-door neighbor was none other than the gorgeous boy genius Ken Ichijouji!" 

Rei and Leta both looked at her expectantly. " And that means...?" Rei asked.

"It means," Sora said, "That Mimi made friends with him."

Leta crossed her arms over her chest. " Okay, let me get this straight. When you were little you lived next to a genius and you made friends with him. What's so amazing about that?"

Mimi looked at her, a triumphant grin coming to her face. "It's amazing, dear girl, because in two days he will be coming to spend the rest of the summer here!" Mimi and Sora looked at the two like they were supposed to be impressed. "What is wrong with you two?" Mimi asked. "Ken Ichijouji will be here in two day and your not even excited!" 

Rei looked at Mimi. "Why would we be excited? So a really smart guy is gonna be here. Big deal." 

Sora lifted the magazine she had been holding to Rei's eye level. "This is why you should be excited." She said, pointing to a picture.

The picture was of a boy that looked about her age. He had dark blue hair that went just below his chin and one strand of it fell carelessly into his eyes, eyes that reminded her of the sea after a storm. Eyes that looked empty. But he wore a smirk like he had no cares in the world. Rei could feel her temperature rising as a slight blush crept onto her face. She pushed the magazine away. "So," she began, "he plays soccer."

Mimi smiled at her, "I didn't think you'd gotten that far."

Rei widened her eyes as a new wave of red descended onto her face. "I don't know what you mean." she stammered.

Sora, Mimi and Leta all laughed at her. "Ooohhh," Sora started. "Rei has a crush on Ken Ichijouji!" she teased.

"Don't worry about it." Mimi said as they walked into the kitchen. " Everyone has a crush on him."

Tai, who was sitting at the table eating cereal, looked up as the girls entered. "Everyone has a crush on who?" he questioned. 

Rei blushed as Mimi said "Rei has gotten her first glimpse of Mr. Ichijouji and I do think she likes what she saw!" 

Tai looked up at the blushing girl . "Really?" he said, sounding a little crestfallen.

Rei sat down at the table and brushed her bangs out of her face. "No, not really." she said, annoyance obvious in her voice. "I just saw his picture for crying out loud."

"Yes" Leta countered, "but you did stare at it for about ten minutes."

Rei looked up at her friend, about to continue arguing, but as the rest of the house entered the kitchen she decided to let it drop. Everyone else had the same idea because the conversation changed to the days plans. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'might as well ask 'em about the Kaizer now.' "So, guys," Rei asked out loud, "What's a Digimon Kaizer? Cause last night Leta and I both had this-" she paused looking for the right words, " this dream that told us we were sent her to kill the Kaizer."

Leta laughed. "Yeah, is it like the Kaizermon?" She joked.

All conversation at the table stopped as eight heads turned to face them. Matt was the first one to speak. "what did you just say?"

"I asked what the Digimon Kaizer was?" Rei repeated

Sora and Mimi exchanged worried glances while Matt and Tai both jumped out of their seats and slammed their hands on the table. Matt narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked "How do you know about the Digimon Kaizer. 

Rei looked at Matt. "If you had been listening you would know that we had dreamt about it. Why are you freaking out?"

Matt sat back in his chair. 'Great' he thought to himself. 'I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Especially not two girls who have no way to protect themselves. "I'm sorry." he finally said out loud. " The Digimon Kaizer-wait." He looked at Leta and Rei. "You both had the same dream?"

Rei and Leta looked at each other. 'Great' Leta thought to herself. 'How do you explain this. See the truth is that Rei and I are actually Super Hero's who can control the elements and one of our comrades visited us in a dream and told us this was our destiny. Yeah, they'd believe that.' She tried to find a good excuse. "Well..." she started. Matt looked at her expectantly.

"No, we didn't have the same dream." Rei said quickly. "But we both did dream about having to kill the Kaizer. So why don't you quit playing 20 questions and tell us what we want to know!"

Matt stared at her, shocked at her sudden outburst. He didn't have time to answer back before he heard Mimi say quietly. "The Kaizer isn't a Digimon, he's a man."

"A man?" Leta questioned.

"Yes." Sora whispered. "A very bad man."

Rei and Leta both noticed that everyone was reluctant to talk about the Kaizer. Rei got up from her seat and walked around the table to where Tai was sitting. She knelt by him, put a hand on his arm and said "Tai, what is the Digimon Kaizer doing?" When he didn't answer or look at him Rei reached up her hand and turned his face towards her. "You can trust us," she said, "We're here to help."

Tai looked down at her and across the table to where Leta was sitting. After a long silence he finally said "I trust you." He looked down at Rei and smiled at her. As soon as the smile appeared it was gone. "The Kaizer is destroying the Digiworld." he stated.

Leta frowned. "He's destroying the whole world?' She asked. "How can one person destroy a whole world?"

Matt looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not just him. He has these things, these Control Spires. He uses them to control the Digimon. Their giant pillars and they can control every Digimon in their area as long as the Digimon are wearing Dark Rings.

"Dark Rings?" Leta said. "What are they?"

T.K. spoke up for the first time. "Dark Rings are collars for the Digimon that are in the champion stage or lower. All the Digimon Kaizer has to do is throw them at a Digimon and the Rings attach themselves to it's neck, putting it under the Kaizer's control." T.K. stopped for a moment. "He can get them to do anything...even kill themselves."

"That's horrible." Rei whispered.

"It gets worse." Sora said.

Leta and Rei looked at her. "How could it possibly get any worse?" Leta asked.

Sora smiled sadly. "In the beginning the Kaizer only had the Control Spires and Dark Rings. Although it wasn't easy, we could destroy the Control Spires and free the Digimon."

"And now?" Rei asked.

"Now," Matt spoke, "He has Dark Spirals, and they can even control ultimate level Digimon. But that's not the worst part."

Leta frowned. "What's the worst part?"

"If a control Spire is destroyed the Dark Spirals are still effective." Mimi sighed. "We don't know how to release a Digimon from the control of a Dark Spiral."

"What do you guys do about your Digimon?" Rei asked "You don't leave them in the Digiworld do you?"

"Of course we don't." Tai said "Izzy found a way to bring our Digimon into our world. That's why we're all here. They stay in Mimi's basement." 

"How do you guys fight him, then?" Rei questioned.

"We don't, the Digimon do." Sora answered. "We've been lucky."

"The Kaizer hasn't managed to get any of our Digimon." Matt finished.

"Well," Leta said to the group, "Looks like you have two new partners."

Matt looked at her. "We really can't get you two involved. You'd have no way to fight and you would end up getting in the way."

"You can't stop us." Rei said, "We have Digivices too, so we can go into the Digiworld any time we want. And you never know, we just might be able to help." Rei smiled at Leta.

"She's right, Matt." Tai said. "Their Chosen Ones. We can't deny them the right to fight for a world that they belong to. It wouldn't be fair."

Leta smiled. "I guess we're a team then."

Matt smiled back. "Looks like it."

Rei, who was still kneeling next to Tai, stood up. "So what do we do now?" 

"Now," Tai said, "We eat breakfast."

Leta looked puzzled. "How can you eat at a time like this?" she questioned.

Mimi walked into the kitchen and brought out five bowls and a box of cereal. "We can't fight the Kaizer all the time. We would be exhausted. But don't worry, we'll be going back into the Digiworld soon."

"Good." Rei smiled. "I can't wait to meet this Self proclaimed Emperor." 

__

Chapter three is finally done. What's this? Rei has a crush on Ken Ichijouji. Tai has a crush on Rei. Rei and Sora actually talked without fighting(Don't worry that won't last to long!) Please review and tell me what you guys think! 

Coming up next: Matt and Leta spend a little quality time together.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Maybe Just Friends


	4. Maybe Just Friends

__

Welcome to chapter 4 : Maybe Just Friends. This chapter will focus mainly on the growing relationship between Matt and Leta, although some other characters might make an appearance.

'' means thinking

"" means talking 

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. (Actually, at last count it was only one, but that's better than none!)

Leta rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. 'Go back to bed' she told herself. Leta laid back down and closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. The sun was too bright, the birds were too loud and she was hungry. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed, being careful not to wake Rei up. Rei shifted in bed and yawned. Leta paused. 'Great' Leta thought to herself, 'Rei is a grump if she gets woken up early.' Much to Leta's surprise Rei snuggled her pillow closer and didn't move again.

Before she left the room she put on he slippers and prayed that she would be the only one up. 'I'm not really in the mood for company this morning.' 

Leta slowly walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. On the way she saw the magazine with the article on Ken Ichijouji sitting on the table where Mimi had left it. She picked it up and flipped to his picture. 'He is pretty cute' she thought to herself. 'But not as cute as...' She blushed. 'I wonder what Rei would say if she knew I liked him.' Leta heard someone in the kitchen and was about to turn around and go back upstairs when she heard a male voice yell and saw a cloud of white dust come from that direction. Setting the magazine down Leta walked into the kitchen and saw Matt kneeling on the floor, covered in white, mopping up what Leta assumed to be flour from the floor. "Need any help?" She asked out loud. 

Matt looked up and frowned. "No, I don't need your help." He said. " I just had a little accident."

Leta raised and eyebrow, "Little?"

Matt sat up and looked around. Almost the entire kitchen was white, not to mention himself. Standing up and brushing himself off Matt smiled at Leta. "I guess I could use a little help." he said sheepishly

Leta walked past him and grabbed the broom. After pushing him out of the way she proceeded to sweep up most of the flour on the floor. "What were you trying to do?" she asked him.

Matt looked at the floor. "I was trying to make pancakes" he said, talking so fast and so slow that Leta couldn't understand him.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was trying to make pancakes."

"Pancakes." Leta repeated, looking around. "How did you manage to make this mess trying to make pancakes?"

Matt blushed a little. "Well, " he started "I'm not exactly the best cook." Leta mumbled something that sounded like 'obviously' and Matt stopped. "Did you say something?" he asked. Leta shook her head and motioned for him to continue. "Anyway, I saw Sora cooking once and she put the flour into this thing," he pointed to an automatic mixer, "So I did the same thing. But when I turned it on..." He looked at the big pile of flour that Leta had swept up, "well, you know."

Leta looked at him. "Yeah, I know." Grabbing the dust pan she asked him, "Did you put any milk in the mixer before you turned it on?" Matt shook his head no. "So you tried to mix the flour with what? Air?"

"When you put it that way it does sound a little stupid."

"It was a little stupid." Leta said. "But don't worry about it, we all have our moments." Leta smiled at him. "I have deal for you." Matt looked at her curiously. "If you go upstairs and change, I'll make you breakfast. Deal?" Leta asked.

A small smile crept across Matt's face. "You'd make me breakfast?"

"Only if you change."

"I'll be right back." Matt said before heading towards the door. Before he got there he turned and smiled at Leta. "Thanks." He said and walked out.

Leta blushed. 'Not a problem' she thought to herself. "Now," she said out loud, heading toward the refrigerator. "What to make?" 

*****

Matt came back downstairs in a clean white shirt and a pair of jeans. When he reached the kitchen he caught the smell of bacon wafting through the air. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'that smells really good.' Pushing open the door he found Leta bent over the stove mixing up some scrambled eggs. The steam from the eggs gave her face a light flush and Matt found himself thinking how beautiful he looked. He was so caught up in looking at her that he didn't realize that she had turned and was now looking a him. "What?" she asked, blushing a little.

Matt diverted his eyes, a pale pink coming to his cheeks. "Nothing." he said. Leta gave a small grin and went back to her scrambled eggs. 'C'mon Matt' he told himself. 'You've got a girlfriend and she's not even from your world. Get a grip!' "So," he said, walking up behind her. "Whatcha makin'?"

Leta turned her head to look at him, smiling shyly. "Well," she began. "I didn't know what you liked so I made bacon, eggs and toast." She looked at her eggs and then back at him. 

"I hope that's okay." she said softly. 

"That's great." he said.

Leta smiled at him. 'Control yourself' she mentally berated herself. 'I haven't been this shy in front of a guy since Ken. Besides, he's got a girlfriend. He'd never be interested in you.' "It's almost ready," she told him. "could you out those on the table for me?" she pointed to 

plates and silverware she had set on the counter.

"Not a problem." Matt answered, picking up the dishes. After he set them on the table he walked to a cupboard and opened it. Pulling out two glasses he asked. "Milk or orange juice?"

"Orange Juice, please." Leta said. putting the last of the eggs onto a serving plate. "Finished." she told him.

"Great." Matt said, picking up their glasses and holding the door open for Leta. Once they were sitting at the table Leta put eggs and bacon on Matt's plate. "You know, you don't have to do that." He told her.

Leta paused. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. 'Damn it girl' she thought to herself, 'stop being so damn weak. "Matt was about to say something, but before he could Leta handed him a piece of toast. "I'm just used to doing it for all my friends." She smiled.

"What about your family?" He asked her. Leta's smiled disappeared and she looked at the floor. Matt saw her expression change and hastily said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Leta looked up and the smile was back on her face. "No, it's okay." she told him. 

"Both of my parents died in a plane crash when I was a little girl."

"I'm sorry." Matt said.

"You don't have to be." Leta told him. "I don't think it was your fault.

"No" he said, "I'm sorry about bringing it up."

"Don't worry about it." Leta said. Matt tried to apologize but Leta cut him off. "I said don't worry about it." She said firmly. "You couldn't have known. Besides, it was a long time ago, I'm okay now."

They ate in silence for a while. Matt finally looked up and asked "What's your world like?"

"What?"

"I asked what your world was like." He repeated.

Leta smiled. "Actually," She began, "My world is a lot like yours." Matt looked at her skeptically. "No, it really is. I mean. There are a few differences." 'Like the Sailor Scouts' she thought to herself. "Like who's famous and what not. Technology is basically the same. I'm starting to think that our worlds are just two different versions of the same one." Matt looked confused. She smiled. "Back in my world I had this friend named Ami. She was a bit of a genius, Kind of like that Ichijouji guy." She paused. "In fact, Ami kind of looks like him. Blue eyes, blue hair, nerd." Matt laughed. "Anyway, after hanging with her I picked a few things up."

"So," Matt said, "You're a quasi-genius."

Leta laughed. "If you want to look at it that way."

"I want to look at it that way." He smiled. "Now lets hear more of your same world, different versions idea."

"Well. it's hard to explain. Especially since I really have no idea what I'm taking about." She looked over and Matt urged her on. "Okay, take one world and then give one important person one very important decision. Now he has two choices. Choice A and choice B. Each choice would have a different outcome. You still with me?" Matt nodded. "Okay, now if he chooses choice A, he ends up with my world and if he chooses choice B he ends up with your world. Do you see what I'm saying?" she asked.

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he shook his head and started laughing. "Nope. You lost me at 'choice A and B."

"That's about where I lost myself too!" She laughed.

"Still," he said. "I'd like to see your world."

"May be one day you can." Leta told him. "Now it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Matt questioned.

"To ask questions." She answered. " I wanna know about the Digiworld."

Matt smiled. "What do you wanna know?"

Leta closed her eyes and thought of a question. "when did you first discover the Digiworld?"

"Let's see," Matt began, "I was 10. Tai, T.K., Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and I were all at the same summer camp. It was a really odd summer though. About two weeks into camp it started to snow. We were all out side when suddenly seven meteors hit the ground right in front of us."

"Meteors?" Leta said.

"Well, we thought they were meteors, but they were actually our Digi-Vices. When we picked them up the world around us kinda melted away and we ended up in the Digiworld. While we were there we learned a lot. About friendship, team work, loyalty. That sort of thing. But we also learned that if the Digiworld gets destroyed our world will be destroyed too." Matt looked at Leta. "That's why we have to get rid of the Kaizer." 

"I understand" Leta told him. "Now, what about the Digimon? Where do they come in?"

"The Digimon are how we protect the Digiworld. They each have special powers and as they evolve and become more powerful their attack power goes up too."

"And your Digimon is?" 

"My Digimon is Koromon." He said. "How about tomorrow I take you down and introduce you?"

"Sure." Leta replied hesitantly, recalling her first meeting with the Digimon. "Are all Digimon good?"

"No" Matt told her. "They're just like people, some good, some bad."

"That's reassuring." She laughed. 

"Don't worry," Matt said, suddenly serious. "If anything were to happen, I'd protect you."

Leta stopped laughing and looked at him. She gave him a soft smile and found herself getting lost in his clear blue eyes. When he smiled back and leaned his head in a little closer, Leta blushed. But to her surprise she found herself drifting towards him.

As the space between them got smaller and smaller Matt asked himself what he was doing. Anyone could walk in. What would this look like? 'Exactly what it is.' he thought to himself. And although he knew what the consequences were he continued to move towards her. Now they were only inches apart. Matt's hand itched to reach out and caress her face, but he held it in place. Just as their lips were about to meet a familiar voice rang out from just behind the kitchen door. 

"Matt. where are you?" Sora called out, just seconds before pushing the door open and walking in.

When Leta heard Sora's voice her brain snapped back into reality and she pulled away. Matt did the same. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sora finally asked, 

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Matt replied, brushing his blond hair out of his face. "I had made a mess and Leta helped me clean it up and than she made me breakfast." Leta blushed. "We were almost done, though." 

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Leta stammered, picking up both plates and heading for the kitchen.

"Leta."

Sora's voice caused Leta to drop both of the plats on the ground, each of them shattering on impact. Leta turned to face her, looking down because she couldn't force herself to look Sora in the eyes. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I think you and I need to talk. Not now," she said, looking at Matt. "But soon." Leta nodded and bent to pick up the broken glass.

"Don't worry about that." Matt said, rushing up to help her. "You've done enough, I'll get this." His out stretched hand brushed across hers and she could feel the heat on her face. She nervously smiled, said her goodbyes and walked out of the room.

Matt turned to face Sora, but she only glared and waked out of the room. "Great," Matt said out loud. An image of Leta flashed through his mind. "Now this I didn't expect." Smiling he picked up the glass and went to find Tai. 

*****

"Rei?" Leta shouted, running into their bedroom. "Rei where are you? I really need to tell you something."

"Stop yelling," Rei told her friend. "I'm right here." Leta smiled a little sheepishly and Rei asked her, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I almost kissed Matt." Leta said quickly.

"You did what?" Rei said, "Cause it sounded like you said you almost kissed Matt." Leta blushed and nodded her head. "Why would you do that?"

Leta smiled. "I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Rei looked at her friend skeptically. "I made him breakfast and we talked and he told me that he would protect me."

"Protect you?" Rei repeated. "Did you tell him that you can protect yourself?"

"No." Leta said, "I kinda like the fact that he wants to protect me. I've never had anyone say that to me before."

Rei smiled and grabbed her friends hand. "As long as your happy, than I'm happy for you." She paused, "But what does Sora have to say about this?"

Leta frowned. "I don't know. I don't even know if Matt is serious, I just..." she trailed off, flopping down on her bed. " I'm just so confused." Rei sat next to her friend and gave her another reassuring smile. Leta tried to smiled back. "What would you do if you were me?" 

"I don't know." Rei said, "I guess you just have to talk to him." Rei stopped and thought for a moment. "Maybe this is what Pluto meant about our destiny being here."

Leta sat up. "You think Matt might be my destiny?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out." 

Leta laid back down, smiling. "I think I just might learn to like it here."

So? What do you guys think? Matt and Leta definitely got a little bit closer in this chapter. To bad Sora had to walk in! Will this lead to drama? Of course!

Stay tuned for chapter 5 : Say It Isn't So


	5. Say It Isn't So

__

Hey everybody, I'm back again. Thanks for the reviews Girl-Chama! No, I won't be killing Sora off, I might hurt her a little bit(Hehehe), but she won't die. I have plans for her. And about Rei and Tai ending up together. It's a possibility, but someone else is going to enter Rei's life real soon. Who could it be? Anyways, this chapter is called 'Say It Isn't So' and will be all about the Senshi getting prepared for their first time in the Digi-World. Enjoy!

Tai walked into the darkened room, stumbling over what he assumed to be discarded clothes. Making his way to the nearest bed he sat on the edge and looked at it's occupant. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought, bushing a few stray hairs out of her face. 'I don't want to wake her'. With a reluctant sigh, he gently began to shake her awake. "Rei." he called out. "Rei, wake up." Rei stirred, but instead of waking up, she threw out her arm and grabbed Tai, pulling him down. Tai froze. His head was on her pillow and they were face to face. The arm she had used to grab him was now resting limply across him. 'Can't let her wake up now' Tai told himself. Slowly, he reached out his hand and gently moved Rei's arm. He was free from her embrace, but he continued to lay next to her. 'I wish I could stay like this.' Rei shifted again and her eyes began to flutter open. Tai jumped up and stood next to her bed. Rei's eyes, now opened and focused, traveled around the room until they stopped on Tai. "Good morning." he said.

Rei rubbed her eyes and said "What time is it?"

Tai laughed. " 7:30."

Rei looked at him, sleep still evident in her voice. "What are you doing in my room at 7:30 in the morning?"

Tai blushed a little. "Well," he began, "We're all going to the Digi-World, and since you say you're here to help, we thought you might want to come with us."

Rei sat up. "Of course we want to come." she told him.

"Okay." Tai said. "Wake Leta up and meet us downstairs in twenty minutes." With that her turned and walked out of the room. 

Rei threw of her covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She turned, picked up one of her pillows and sent it flying across the room. It hit it's target and Leta jumped out of bed. Looking around the room, her eyes fell upon her laughing friend. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Leta asked her. "Well how funny is this?" Leta picked the pillow back up and threw it at Rei.

Rei caught it in mid-air, suddenly serious. "C'mon," She told her friend, "we have to get up." 

Leta sat up in bed, confusion written on her face. "Why do we have to get up?" she asked, yawning.

"Because we're going to the Digital World."

Thinking it was a joke, Leta began laughing, but when she saw the expression on Rei's face she stopped. "They're really gonna let us go?" she said in disbelief. "I know they said we were partners, but I didn't think they'd let us go in this soon." She stopped for a moment. "I'm a little nervous."

"What do you have to worry about." Rei smiled. "Matt will protect you!" Leta blushed. "We'd better hurry, wouldn't want them to leave without us."

Rei got up and walked to the closet and pulled the doors open. "Rei?" Leta asked hesitantly, "Is everyone going?"

"Yes, Sora will be there," Rei told her friend, "you can't avoid her forever."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Leta said, "I was just hoping I wouldn't have to deal with her so soon." Leta looked through the clothes in the closet. "Good thing Mimi is letting us borrow her clothes. I'd hate to have to face Sora in dirty ones.

*****

Ten minutes later the Senshi walked down stairs and met everyone in the living room. When they came in Sora got up from the couch and walked over to stand by Matt. Leta blushed and looked down at the floor. Rei, sensing the tension in the room, walked over to where Tai was sitting and flopped down on the couch. "Good morning, O' fearless leader." she said with a smile.

"Now is not the time for jokes Rei." Sora scolded. "Can't you ever be serious?" 

"Can't you ever be nice?" Rei retorted

"C'mon you two," Tai said, "now is not the time for this." Rei and Sora were both quiet. "We need to find the Kaizer's fortress. If we knew where he was coming from we might be able to fight him better."

"We would also be able to try and infiltrate his hideout and try to destroy him that way" Matt put in.

"But where would we start?" Mimi questioned. "Every time we fight it's on his terms. He always finds us."

"Exactly." Matt said. "If we could find him first, catch him by surprise, then we might be able to do some damage."

"Have you guys ever tried to find him outside the Digi-World?" Rei asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You know, look for him outside of the Digi-World." The entire room was quiet and everyone looked at her, confusion floating in the air. "Well, he's a human, right?" Tai nodded. "So he obviously lives here, in the real world, just like us. So why wouldn't we be able to find him here?"

"Right." Sora said contemptuously. "Like that would ever work."

"Actually," Matt countered, "It's a good idea." Sora glared at him. "It makes a lot of sense to look for him here, where he doesn't have the Digimon to protect him."

"Wait a sec," Leta said. "I thought you said that the Digimon could be brought into this world?"

"I did." Tai answered.

"Well, then wouldn't his be here too?"

Matt laughed. "Yeah, but all he has is Wormmon, and even in his champion form he is pretty easy for us to beat."

"You seem pretty sure of yourselves." Rei said.

"Don't let him fool you," Tai told Rei, "Wormmon could be a challenging opponent, but he doesn't seem like he wants to fight." Rei and Leta both turned curious eyes towards him. "Wormmon does what the Kaizer tells him, but his heart isn't in it."

Everyone was quiet, each thinking about the day to come. Tai got up and motioned for everyone to follow him. When they finally stopped they were in a room on the top floor. It was completely empty, except for a computer. "Joe, Izzy and T.K. are already in the Digi-World with our Digimon. They're just waiting for us." He turned to face Rei and Leta. "When ever you two are ready."

"Wait!" Sora screeched. "They're coming with us?"

"Of course they are." Tai told her. "Did you miss the discussion we had two days ago. You know, the one about them being our partners."

Sora looked around and then finally stopped on Leta and Rei. "Why do you two even want to come." she questioned. "You don't have Digimon so your going to be useless and in the way."

"Calm down, Sora." Matt said.

"I will not!" she cried, stamping her foot. "I don't see why they have to come."

"What's with you Sora?" Tai asked. "Of course they have Digimon." Sora glared at him. "They have Digi-Vices, so that means they have Digimon."

"C'mon, Sora." Mimi interjected. "Stop fighting." But Sora ignored her. 

"Then where are they?" Sora asked. "Our Digimon found us the first time we ever entered the Digi-World, so why didn't theirs?"

"Maybe because the Kaizer already has them. Maybe because the Digi-World is on such turmoil they couldn't sense their presence." Matt said. "Who knows, but just because they haven't met yet doesn't mean we should keep them out of the Digi-world."

"We don't really need Digimon." Leta said.

"We need all the help we can get, and if they can enter the Digi-World we could probably use their help!" Tai said.

"I don't think they were listening." Rei told Leta.

"There seems to be a lot of that going on." Mimi said

.

"Let me get their attention." Rei cleared her throat and yelled. "EXCUSE ME! LETA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

Tai, Matt and Sora all turned to face Rei, who in turn, faced Leta. "I said, Rei and I don't need Digimon. We have something else." Everyone looked confused. "Let me show you." Leta separated herself from the group. Throwing her right hand into the air, she called out "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nothing happened. 

Leta froze. 'What happened' she thought to herself. "Let me try that again." She told everyone. Raising her hand into the air she cried out. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Once again, nothing happened. 

Rei rushed over to her. "What happened? She asked.

"I don't know." Leta said, on the verge of tears.

Rei gave her a comforting smile. "Let me try." She told her. Mimicking the actions of her friend, Rei threw her hand into the air and yelled "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" And just like with Leta, nothing happened. "I don't understand." Rei said. "Why would Pluto send us here without our powers."

"Powers?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Who's Pluto?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Leta questioned.

"Rei just asked why Pluto would send you here without powers." Tai Told her. "Mimi asked who Pluto was?"

Rei looked at the Digi-Destined. "Oh..." she faltered, not meaning to mention Pluto's name. "Pluto's our-"

"Our cat." Leta said quickly, interrupting Rei. "Pluto's our cat."

"Your cat." Matt repeated.

"Yes." Leta said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Our cat."

"Your think your cat gives you super powers?" Sora laughed.

"No," Rei said nervously, looking for a way out of their present situation. "But no one's fighting any more are they?"

Matt, Tai and Mimi all started laughing. "Cat's giving super powers!" Tai laughed. "That's a good one!"

Rei and Leta both nodded, pretending to be amused. Sora stared at them. "I don't think that's very funny." she told them.

"No, you wouldn't." Rei said.

Sora rolled her eyes and went over to stand by Matt. With all of the Digi-Destined engrossed in their own conversation, Rei turned to Leta and asked "What's going on?"

Leta looked at her friend, a lost look in her eyes. " I don't know, but you'd think that Pluto would at least warn us that we were defenseless before we threw ourselves into a battle."

"Especially against an enemy that's as dangerous as this Kaizer." Rei added. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Leta said, "But that was close, you almost told them about Pluto."

"Since we were going to transform in front of them I didn't think it would be a problem." Rei defended herself.

"I know," Leta told her, "But we couldn't transform. If we tried to tell them we had super powers and then couldn't prove it they might have though we were crazy-"

"And not let us help." Rei said, finishing her friends sentence. Leta nodded. " I guess this means we have to find our Digimon to be any help." Leta nodded again. "And then we try to contact Pluto as fast as we can."

"Now we're thinking the same." Leta smiled.

Tai walked over to the girls. "Are you two ready?" He asked. They both nodded. "Okay," He told everyone. "On the count of three, we enter the Digital World." He waited until everyone motioned that they were ready. "One. Two. Three." 

As Rei and Leta pushed their buttons they once again saw the world around them fade to blue, then nothing.

__

Argh! I had a really bad case of writers block! Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. There's a battle in the next one so it might be worse. Hehehe. What's this! The scouts have no powers? And now we know what Tai meant when he said to Matt "We have it bad" Tai likes Rei! But does Rei like Tai? And will Sora ever stop being mean to the Scouts?

Stay tuned for chapter 6 : Enter the Kaizer


	6. Enter the Kaizer

__

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews! They really help a person continue writing! Well, this chapter is Enter the Kaizer and pits the Digi-Destined in their first battle against the Digimon Kaizer. I found out that in the second series there are new Digi-Destined because the Kaizer put a lock on Digivoloving. I didn't know that when I started writing this, so we're just going have to pretend that Izzy and Joe created a program that allows their Digimon to digivolve and they loaded it into their Digivices. Rei and Leta will also get this when they get their Digimon. Sorry if there is any confusion. It was either tweak the story a little or take it off completely. Thankies.

Sarah 

As the fog around them lifted Rei and Leta once again found themselves in the Digi-World. This time they took the time to look around. They were standing in an open clearing in the middle of a lush jungle. There were all sorts of tropical plants and flowers surrounding them and the air smelt like spice. Rei threw her arms out and spun around. "This place is beautiful!" she laughed. 

Tai smiled at her. "Yes it is." he said, "That's why we have to protect it." 

Rei stopped spinning and walked over to Tai, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We will protect it." She told him reassuringly. 

Leta, unlike the others, was standing completely still, eyes closed. "Rei," she called, "Come over here for a second." 

Rei trotted over to her friend. "What's up?" She asked.

"Do you feel it?"

Rei looked at her friend curiously. "What do you mean, 'do I feel it'?" she asked. "Feel what?"

"Our powers." She answered, lowering her voice so only Rei could here. "I think my powers have returned."

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments she opened them back up and said. "I think so to, I can feel the fire again." She smiled. "This is great."

Leta frowned. "Not really." She said. "This means we can only fight the Kaizer in the Digi-World." She waved a hand towards the Digi-Destined. "We're not going to be any help unless we fight him in here." 

"I guess it's a good thing that they can bring their Digimon into the real world," Rei said seriously, "If they couldn't and we found out who he was in the real world it would be bad." Leta nodded. "Well," Rei began, "I guess we're going back to finding that Kaizer's hideout then."

"Hey," Tai called to them, "We need to get moving. If we stay in one place to long the Kaizer will definitely find us." Rei and Leta both nodded and walked towards the group.

They found a path through the jungle and began to walk. It was then that Izzy filled the girls in about the Digiworld. "It's a lot like ours," he told them. "With the exception of the Digimon of course. One difference would be that the plant life can go from one extreme to the next in a matter of minutes. The flora here is very sub-tropical, but it could change around the next turn and we could be walking through a desert the size of the Sahara." Rei and Leta both raised their eyebrows and urged him to continue. "Another unique attribute would be that if you really need something the Digiworld will try and provide it for you. Take our first time here for example. Joe said he wished that he had a phone to call his mother, and there were seven phone booths lined up on the beach."

"The beach?" Leta repeated.

"Yup. The beach." Matt laughed. "Of course none of them worked. You couldn't dial out without getting an operator that would tell you that the exact time was 42 miles per hour and 53 seconds." Rei and Leta both began to laugh. "It really did." He defended himself. 

"There was also the time when we needed a place to sleep and there was an old train car sitting in the middle of nowhere." Tai put in.

"So if you want something bad enough it gives it to you?" Rei asked.

"Basically." Izzy said, "although it might not give you exactly what you asked for, it will try to help."

"Well," Rei laughed, "that's awfully nice of it."

"Must you make a joke out of everything?" Sora asked.

"Is she a bitch to everyone," Rei asked, "Or is it just me?"

"She's a bitch to me too!" Leta exclaimed.

Sora looked at Rei and Said, "I wouldn't have to be a bitch all the time if you weren't so stupid!"

Rei walked towards Sora, anger on her face and her fists raised. Before anything could happen Tai jumped in between them and said "Come on girls, now is not the time for this." Rei dropped her hands and glared at Sora. "Sora," Tai started, "apologize." Sora's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Matt for help. He nodded at her and looked away. 

Sora dropped her eyes to the ground and muttered "I'm sorry."

"Good." Tai smiled, then turned to Rei. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" Rei asked. "I'm not apologizing to her. I didn't do anything wrong." Tai just looked at her. Rei raised her eyebrows, smiled and turned and walked down the path. Sora began yelling after her and everyone followed until only Matt and Tai were left standing there.

Matt turned to Tai and laughed. "And what is it you see in her?" he asked.

Tai ran a hand through his messy brown hair and smiled. "Everything." he said. "Besides, have you ever seen anyone stand up to Sora the way she does?"

Matt shook his head and began walking. "T.K. and the Digimon should be just up here." He said, pointing to a clearing in the forest. "When we get there we can separate into two groups and keep Rei and Sore away from each other for a while."

Tai nodded. "good idea," he said. "There's just one thing I don't get." Matt looked at him. "why does Sora have such a big problem with Rei? You'd figure that she'd hate Leta." Matt blushed and Tai laughed. "Look, there's T.K., and it looks like Rei and Sora are at it again." 

Matt smiled and sprinted towards the group. "Hey little bro." he said to T.K. before walking over to Sora and asking. "what are you two arguing about now?" 

"I want an apology from her." she said, motioning to Rei who had her back turned.

"Look," Matt told her. "We both know that you're not gonna get one, so why don't we let this drop?"

Sora looked as if she wanted to say something else, but decided against it. Instead she reached out her hand and grabbed Matt, pulling him into a kiss. Rei raised an eyebrow and looked to Leta, only to find her friend frowning and looking at the ground. Rei felt her anger rising. 'If you want to fight with me, then fight with me' she thought to herself. 'leave Leta outa this. But,' she smiled 'if you wanna play dirty, I'm in' Rei sighed, causing Sora to stop kissing Matt. Rei looked Sora straight in the eyes. "Insecurity." She said, turning to Leta, grabbing onto Leta and walking towards Tai and T.K.. " Tootles." she called over her shoulder.

Sora glared at her retreating form before turning to Matt, who was blushing. She frowned at him and ran towards to group.

when everyone had gathered together again talk turned to finding the Kaizer. Rei and Leta tried to focus but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't keep from staring at the Digimon. Finally, one of them asked "what are you staring at?"

Leta was taken by surprise. "You're...Bukamon...right?" she asked the little creature.

"And don't you forget it." Bukamon answered back.

Joe bent down and picked up his Digimon before it could talk anymore. "I'm sorry." Joe said, "but this little guy has a bit of an attitude." 

"Obviously." Leta answered.

"Hahahaha! That tickles!"

Everyone turned to see Rei playing with Patomon. Rei was tickling it's side and he was trying to fly away. T.K. was smiling. "Patomon likes you." he said to Rei.

Rei laughed. "well I like him too!" Suddenly the ground began to shake and Patomon flew behind T.K. Rei looked around and everyone was still. She turned to Mimi, who was incredibly pale. "What's wrong? she asked.

"The Kaizer." Mimi whispered.

Rei looked around, but before another world could be spoken Matt and Tai pushed Leta and Rei behind the group and told them to stay there. A huge Digimon came running through the clearing, stopping in front of them. It was big and blue and looked remarkably like an oversized wolf. Leta and Rei both tried to look, but could see nothing over the boys. Tai walked forward as the animal dropped it's head and a man walked off.

He was about the same height as Tai, with wild hair that was two different shades of blue. He was wearing a blue and white outfit and had a blue and yellow cape. On his shoulders were two yellow guards and his eyes were covered by large yellow goggles. He was carrying a whip and walked towards the Digi-Destined like they were nothing to him. "I don't recall saying you could be here." He said smoothly.

"I don't recall asking." Tai said, taking a step back.

A step that the Kaizer noticed. "Afraid already?" he asked. "I haven't done anything yet." He laughed. "If you can't even talk to me with out cowering in fear, what makes you think you'll be able to defeat me?"

Rei had been standing in the back, but upon hearing someone insulting her friend she walked forward until she was standing just behind Tai. Pushing him out of the way she came face to face with the Kaizer. 'He's so...captivating.' Rei thought to herself, not being able to pull her eyes away from him. She took in his appearance in silence, noting how he froze when he saw her.

The Kaizer stared at Rei. 'Magnificent.' he thought to himself. Behind his goggles he allowed his eyes to travel over her body, taking all of her in. From her long raven hair and the look of boldness in her entrancing violet eyes to the way she stood before him in defiance. He smiled and reached out a hand and ran it through a lock of her hair, causing her to shiver and step back. "So beautiful." he said out loud. "And your name is?" he asked.

"None of your business." Tai said threateningly.

The Kaizer turned to face him. "I don't remember asking you." he said. The Kaizer began walking towards him when a voice called out-

"Rei."

The Kaizer smiled and turned his attention back to her. "Rei." He repeated. "You really are with the wrong people." He told her, "If you were to join me I would see that you were well cared for." 

Rei smiled back and took a step towards him. "That's a great offer." She said, turning and walking back behind Tai and draping her arm over his shoulder and across his chest. "But I already have someone to see that I'm well cared for." A light pink graced Tai's cheeks as he reached a hand up to hold hers.

The Kaizer's eyes narrowed and his voice became threatening. "You made the wrong choice." Rei raised an eyebrow. "But don't worry," he said forcefully, "I always get what I want."

"Not this time big boy." she said.

The Kaizer said nothing for a moment, but then he began laughing. "I don't have time for you today, so I'll leave my Garurumon her to play." He started to walk away, but before he did he turned and smiled at Rei. "Don't think this is over yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rei said sweetly. 

The Kaizer smiled at her and disappeared but the Digimon he was riding on stayed behind. 

"So," Leta asked nervously, "That's a Garurumon?"

"Yeah," Matt said hurriedly, "That's what my Digimon Digivolves into."

The evil Garurumon snarled but didn't attack. "What were you thinking!" Sora yelled at Rei. "He could have hurt you."

"I didn't think you cared." Rei said.

Before the argument could go any further the Kaizer's Garurumon attacked. He ran towards Tai at full speed. Before any damage could be done Palmon ran forward and called out "Poison Ivy!" and sent six vines out. They grabbed onto the Garurumon and held him just long enough for Tai to get out of the way.

"No one tries to hurt my friends!" Rei screamed, throwing her right hand into the air. "MARS CRYSTAL PO-"

Leta had grabbed her hand and pulled it down. "Don't transform Rei." She said.

"Why not," She yelled "They need our help."

'No, they don't." Leta told her. "For this battle we should see how they Digi-Destined work, it will be easier for us to help if we know how they fight."

"But-"

"No." Leta told Rei. "Stay here." Rei did as she was told and watched the battle around her. Leta was right about the Digi-Destined being able to handle this themselves. After a few minutes Tai's Digimon Agumon had Digivolved into a huge dinosaur called Greymon and Matt's had Digivolved into another Garurumon. 

The Kaizer's Digimon called out Howling blaster and sent a spiral of blue energy towards Greymon, but he countered with a Digi Nova Blast. When the two attacks collided they both disappeared. But the evil Digimon had been paying attention only to Greymon and had completely forgotten about the rest. All of the Digimon had Digivolved. Sora's Birdramon flew towards the dark Garurumon and Sent s beam of fire down. The Garurumon managed to block most of it but didn't see Kabuterimon's Electro-Shocker.

This knocked the Garurumon down and sent him flying towards the tree's. In an act of desperation the Garurumon turned it'd head towards the Digi-Destined and sent one final howling blaster their way. Agumon saw this and realized that there was no way he they would be able to get out of the way in time so he ran to shield them from the attack. "Agumon!" Tai called out, running towards the Digimon.

"Don't worry." Agumon called back, "I'm okay, you stay back." With that Agumon pulled himself back up and stalked towards the fallen Garurumon. With one final Digi Nova Blast the Garurumon stopped moving and the battle was over. All of the Digimon returned to heir original forms and joined their friends. 

"Well," Matt said, "That went well."

Tai nodded and then turned to Rei. "Sora's right," he told her. "What you did was stupid. The Kaizer could have seriously hurt you." 

Rei looked at him half in surprise and half in anger. "Don't you ever talk to me like that." She said angrily. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't think that the Kaizer would have hurt her." Mimi interjected. 

"Mimi's right." T.K. put in. "He seems...interested in her."

Tai widened his eyes. "What do you mean 'interested'?" he asked.

"Well," T.K. said, " The Kaizer said that if she would join him he would make sure she was well taken care of, and he did stare at her for a few minutes in the beginning."

"He did call her beautiful." Matt remembered. "We're gonna have to watch you really close when your in the Digiworld." He said to her.

"Fine. What-ever." Rei said walking away, still angry over what Tai said to her.

Tai crossed his arms and watched her walk away. He looked over at Leta who said "Follow her."

Tai nodded and ran in the direction that Rei headed. "Hey, wait up." He called to her. When she didn't stop he ran faster and grabbed her hand.

She pulled from his grasp and asked "What do you want?"

"To apologize." he said. Rei looked at him. "I shouldn't have said you were stupid, I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Rei smiled. "I'm sorry too." She said.

"For what?" Tai asked.

"For acting stupid." she replied softly. "It's just that next to Leta, you're the closest friend I have, and when the Kaizer started insulting you I got a little hostile and acted before I thought." Rei laughed. "I do that a lot." She looked at the ground and blushed. "Oh yeah," she stammered. "About the whole 'I already have someone to take care of me' speech. I was just trying to piss him off, I didn't mean anything by it." 

The smile on Tai's face vanished. "Don't worry about it." He said quietly. "I understand."

Rei smiled and reached her hand out. "Friends?" She asked smiling.

"Friends." he said, taking her invitation. Hand in hand they walked back to the others. 

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I hate writing battles and this one was 

especially hard. A whole week to write it and it still sucks! Oh well. 

Things are getting a lot more interesting now. The Kaizer has a thing for Rei, and she seems drawn to him. Wonder how this will play out? And I wonder what Tai would have to say if he heard the things that were running through Rei's head when she first saw him. In the next chapter Ken Ichijouji arrives and makes life a living hell for Rei.

Stay tuned for chapter 7: Soccer Balls and First Meetings.


	7. Soccer Balls and First Meetings

__

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews!! People actually like my story, I'm so happy!! And Matt and Leta have a fan base! I think the other characters are jealous! Anyways, this chapter is called Soccer Balls and First Meetings and introduces Ken Ichijouji into the story. This chapter will focus more on the personal relationships more, especially between Rei and Ken, because like Girl-Chama says, that's more fun! Hope you enjoy! 

Rei was walking through a forest. She knew she was looking for someone among the tree's and flowers, but she wasn't sure who. Turning around she saw a man leaning against a tree, a careless smirk on his face. "I shouldn't be here." she said to him with a small smile. He reached out his hand and pulled her into his embrace. "I know." he replied, tightening his arms around her. "This is wrong." She whispered breathlessly against his face, not trying to fight his advances. "Then why does it feel so right?" He asked, placing a trail of kisses down her neck. "Why are you doing this to me?" She said softly, crystal tears forming in her eyes. He stopped his kissing and looked down at her face. He wiped away a tear from her cheek and said "Because I love you." She widened her eyes in shock and reached a trembling hand up to remove his goggles. Her hand brushed the cool metal and-

BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!

Rei rolled over and looked at the clock. 6 AM. 'What the hell is that?' She thought to herself. She leaned closer to the wall, trying to decipher the sound. It was silent for a few moments so she laid back down. Rei rested her head on the pillow and smiled. 'What a good dream' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and began to fall back into the world of dreams when suddenly-

BAM!  
  


BAM!

Rei sat up, threw her blankets off and turned towards the sound. She slammed her hand against the wall and yelled " Quit with the noise! It's six in the morning!" She flopped back down on her bed and drew the covers back up around her. 'Wonder who I was dreaming about?" Rei questioned herself. 'Well, whoever he was, I wasn't supposed to be with him.' Rei pondered her dream in silence. Silence that didn't last to long.

BAM!  
  
BAM!

"That's it!" Rei screamed, jumping out of bed and walking towards the door. Stopping only to put on her slippers Rei exited her room and went next door. Not bothering to knock she pushed open the door just in time to see a soccer ball flying towards her face. With a shocked cry she dropped to the floor. 

Rei heard a male laugh and say "I'm sorry." She looked up to see a man extend a hand to help her up. 'Do I know him' she asked to herself. She let her vision travel up to his face where she met a pair of ice blue emotionless eyes. Eyes she immediately remembered belonged to the genius boy Ken Ichijouji. 

She didn't take his offered hand and got up. Dusting herself off she asked, "What are you doing in here? This isn't the world cup!" She got no response. "Just stop kicking that stupid ball against the wall, I'm trying to sleep." Again he said nothing, but an amused smile was playing on his lips. Rei's eyes widened in shock. He was mocking her.

Maybe it was the smile on Ken's face. Maybe it was the fact that it was only six o'clock in the morning. Whatever it was, Rei didn't like it. Allowing herself to act before she thought about the consequences, Rei picked up Ken's soccer ball and threw it at him. 

He caught it effortlessly and looked at her. "Now that wasn't very nice." He smiled and offered her his hand again. "I'm Ken." He said to her, "Ken Ichijouji."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, taking his hand. "I know who you are." Ken raised his eyebrows and Rei felt a small blush creep up her face. "I...uh...saw an article on you." she stammered.

"Oh." He smiled . "And who would you be?"

"Rei"

"Rei what?"

"What?"

"What's your last name?" he asked. 

"Hino." she told him, inwardly berating herself for her stupidity. "I'm not always like...," she paused, trying to find the right word, "this." she said, trying to break the tension.

"I'm sure your not." Ken said, smiling again.

Rei glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Anything you want it to mean." he told her. 

Rei once again lost her temper and yelled. "Look, jerk. You don't have to talk to me like that." Ken raised an eyebrow and allowed his smile to broaden. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him. When she got no response her temper took a turn for the worst. 

"Don't you have any manners?" she yelled.

"Yes he does." Sora said from the door, "But obviously you don't."

Rei looked over and saw Sora standing in the hall with the rest of the Digi-Destined and Leta. Everyone wore and expression of either sleep or frustration. "Rei," Tai said, "This is our friend Ken."

"You know," Leta put in, "Rei's not the nicest person on the world if she gets woken up too early."

"Obviously." Matt said, "But I don't think anyone is listening to us."

"I think your right." Leta replied once she noticed none had listened to them.

"I know who he is." Rei said, tossing a strand of loose hair over her shoulder.

"We've already had the pleasure of meeting." Ken said smoothly, walking over to the group and shaking hands with Tai and Matt. " Is she always so-"

"Bitchy?" Sora interrupted. "Yes, she is."

"I was going to say charming." Rei's eyes widened and she once again felt the heat in her face rise. Ken shot her another smile and Tai frowned.

Matt yawned and said, "look, why don't we all go back to bed?"

"I'll tell you why." Rei said hotly. "Because boy wonder here," she motioned to Ken, "is kicking soccer balls against the wall." 

Ken nodded in confirmation. "I was practicing." he told them. "I didn't realize that anyone was using that room." he walked over to Rei and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "But Rei here was nice enough to fill me in." Rei looked at the floor, embarrassed and feeling a little bad for flying off the handle.

"I'm sure she did." Sora laughed. "You'll have to forgive her." She turned to look at Rei with a smile, "She doesn't know how to control her temper."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

Rei walked towards Sora with every intention of hitting her, but before she could get anywhere near her Tai stepped forward and grabbed her hands. Rei tried to get out of his grasp and when she couldn't she began to plead with him. "C'mon, Tai. I just want to hit her once." Tai still didn't release her. "Just once, and I promise to go back to bed when I'm done." Tai still held on tight. "You know she deserves it." 

Sora took an involuntary step back. "You really should learn how to control yourself." She told Rei.

"And you really should learn how to fight your own battles." Rei said slowly, trying in vain to get free from Tai's hold. "Don't pick a fight unless you know you can win it, and we both know who'd win this one."

"Oh do we?" Sora asked incredulously. 

"Who's getting held back and who stepped back?" Rei asked.

Sora's eyes widened in anger, but she knew that Rei was right, so she turned around and left the room. Leta stifled a laugh and Matt turned and followed her out muttering something about damage control. Tai sighed and let go of Rei's hands and she rubbed her wrists. Feeling slightly better about herself, Rei turned to say good bye to the others, but when she did she found that Ken was staring at her with and odd expression on his face. He looked half amused and half... Rei didn't know what the other emotion on his face was but she wasn't sure if she wanted to swoon or slap him. And she didn't like the fact that none of the emotions reached his eyes. It would have been easy for Rei to say that his eyes were beautiful if it weren't for the fact that they held no light, no emotions... no hope. 

Rei and Ken stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Each lost in the others eyes. It wasn't until Tai walked forward and tapped Rei on the shoulder that she broke out of her trance. Looking around she saw that everyone was looking at them, each with a different emotion on their face. Leta looked as if she could fall asleep standing, Mimi looked interested in what was going on, and Tai... well, Tai looked upset. Rei wanted to ask Tai why he was mad, but she didn't trust herself to say anything, so she gave a quick smile and walked out of the room. On her way out she heard Tai say "You'll have to get used to Rei and Sora. They never get along."

Rei tried to run to her room and get back in bed, but Leta was right behind her. "What was that all about?" She asked her friend.

"What was what all about?" Rei asked, trying to sound calm.

"That whole staring down Ken thing."

Rei felt her temperature rise. "I don't know." she said, "I was just kinda...drawn to him. He's very...very....."

"Sexy? Hot? Gorgeous?" Leta asked.

"All of the above." Rei said laughing. "But it was more than that. I felt...something." she blushed. "he's just so....intense.

"Intense?" Leta questioned. "How so?"

"I don't know how to describe it," Rei told her friend, "but it's like when I see him I feel so insecure." she frowned. "I feel...oh, I don't know how I feel, and I'm not sure that I like it."

Leta closed her eyes. "Well, next time your not sure about something, could you please do it a little quieter." 

Rei glared at her friend. A moment of silence passed between them "Leta," she questioned hesitantly, "Did he seem familiar to you?"

"No, why?" Leta responded sleepily, crawling back into bed and laying her head down.

"I don't know," she said softly, pausing for a moment. "I just feel like I've met him before....somewhere." she sighed, "but I guess that's impossible, huh?" Rei looked over to see that Leta was already asleep. "I guess you don't wanna hear about my dream then?" she smiled and laid back in bed, with images of the boy in her dream dancing through her head.

Well, chapter 7 is done. I guess we all learned a valuable lesson: Never wake Rei up early and be condescending towards her. But I think someone should have warned poor Ken about her attitude. I can't see them getting along to well, what do you think? I wonder who Rei was dreaming about? Oh well. In the next chapter Sora confronts Matt and Leta about their feelings for each other, Tai tries to confess his feelings to Rei and Ken, Rei and Mimi share another little moment of hatred. 

Stay tuned for chapter 8: I'm Sorry, But...


	8. I'm Sorry, But...

__

hey guys, I'm back with chapter 8 : I'm sorry, but... and like you guys asked there is more Leta and Matt sweetness in this one. RubyRedDragon05, Jupiter (Seifer's Babe), Altheia, Sky Princess, Pricilla, Letainajup(Smells) and Girl-Chama. Thank you all for reviews for my story. And don't worry, Rei will get to hit Sora, because she is as stupid as she looks and isn't going to ever stop being a bitch! Hehehe! Two things, #1 sorry if it seems like I was favoring Rei in the last two chapters, I just thought that she needed a little action seeing as Leta and Matt get a lot of special time. (I love Leta and Matt together!!!!!) and #2 sorry about that chapters being so short, this one should make up for it though! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Leta walked down the stairs and let a bored sigh escape her lips. Rei was off somewhere fighting with Ken and Mimi was acting as a commentator, She couldn't find Matt or Tai, she really didn't want to see Sora and all of the others had gone out to get something to eat. 'Great.' she thought to herself, 'I'm so bored." While walking by the door to the dining room she heard two boys talking. 'Yes, I found Matt and Tai!' She walked towards the dining room and was about to push open the doors but when she heard the topic of their conversation she froze.

"So you really like her?" she heard Tai ask.

"I do," Matt replied, "I like Leta a lot, but I'm not sure if I wanna get involved with her." Leta widened her eyes in shock. Matt actually liked her. She wanted to jump up and down and scream out that she liked him too, but she decided to be silent and hear the rest of their conversation.

"Why wouldn't you want to get involved?" Tai asked him.

"Because," Matt told him, "I would just be setting myself up for heartbreak."

"What do you mean?"

"She isn't even from our world Tai," Matt explained, "She's just here to kill the Kaizer, then I'm sure she'll leave and go back to wherever it is that she comes from." 

"I never thought about that." tai said, his voice sounding a little saddened.

"Oh yeah," Matt remembered, "I forgot, you like Rei don't you?." Leta was once again shocked to find out that Tai liked Rei. 

"Guilty as charged." Tai said. "I'm glad I don't have your other problems though."

"What problems?" Matt asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Tai said sarcastically, "I was just thinking about Sora, your girlfriend, or have you forgotten about her?"

"No, I didn't forget." Matt said, "But no matter what I do she's gonna get hurt. There's no way around that... I just don't know what to do." she heard Matt sigh. "What do you think would be worse? Staying with Sora and trying to forget about my feelings for Leta or getting with Leta and completely fall for her and then have her leave my life forever?"

"I've already completely fallen for Rei." Tai told his friend. "But it's your decision whether or not your going to tell Leta."

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked Tai.

"I'm going to tell her." Tai paused, "I know she's going to have to leave eventually, but I don't want to waste the time with her that I do have, and I know it's going to be hard, but you can't let Leta slip through your fingers because your afraid."

"I know, I'm just so...confused." Matt said, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, whatever you do, you need to do it fast," Tai said, "it's not fair to lead them on. They deserve to know who you care about." 

"Your right, Tai." Matt acknowledged. "I guess I'm gonna have to tell her."

Leta smiled softly and turned around to leave, not wanting to hear who Matt was going to choose. But when she turned around she came face to face with a very angry Sora. Leta's eyes became wide with shock and fear. Before she could move Sora grabbed her arm and drug her into the dining room. Once in the room she came face to face with Matt and Tai. Matt looked over and upon seeing Sora and Leta he got up and walked towards them. He didn't make it though, and before he reached them Sora rushed forward and slapped him. His hand automatically shot up to rub his face, "Damn," he said, "What was that for?"

"She heard you." Leta whispered quietly.

Tai's face immediately registered comprehension and he got up to exit the room, but the look that Sora gave him told him that no one was leaving the room until she said. Matt, however, still didn't get it and asked "Heard what?"

Leta's face flushed and she said "She heard you talking about who..."she paused, "who you like."

If Matt was surprised he did a very good job of hiding it. He let a small smile grace his lips as he sat back in his chair. The smile was soon replaced with a serious expression as he dropped his head into his hands and said " I'm sorry..." both Leta and Sora felt their hearts drop, neither sure of who he was talking too. "I'm really sorry Sora, but everything I said was true."

Sora, in an act of desperation, reached out her hands and pulled Matt into a kiss, trying to get him to remember all they had. He didn't respond and gently pushed her away. Tears began to form in her eyes. "What is it?" she cried out and waved at Leta, "What does she have that I don't?"

"I know this is hard, Sora, but-"

"I would like to know how this is hard on anyone but me?" she cut him off. "She's only been here for two weeks, how can you feel so strongly about her?"

"Sora," Matt said gently, "Love isn't something that can be explained, it can't be documented and put in a book...it just happens." he paused, trying to find the words to make her understand. "I don't know how to explain it," he told her, then turned and looked straight into Leta's eyes, "There's just something there that I've never felt before. A part of me that I can't silence, no matter how hard I try, and believe me I did." Matt felt a stinging at the back of his eyes, "I didn't want to care about Leta. I wanted everything to stay the same it was before she came." A tear fell from his eye. "But I realized that her being sent here wasn't just to help us kill the Kaizer...it was destiny."

Leta had her head down, but at the word destiny, her head snapped up and she looked at Matt with an astonished look on her face. 'Rei was right,' she thought to herself, 'Matt is my destiny.' Leta felt the tears of happiness well up and begin to pour down her cheeks. She had the urge to run to Matt and throw her arms around him, but she decided against it, seeing as it would only aggravate the current situation. 

"Sora," Matt sighed, "How can I make you understand?"

"Understand what?" Sora yelled, "Understand that you want me to just walk away from my whole life just because some slut from another world came and stole my boyfriend!"

'Slut!?' Leta thought to herself. 'If she wasn't just throwing insults around to try and hurt us I might be offended. But still, I feel bad. It's just like with Ken..." Leta thought about the boy who broke her heart back in her world and began to sympathize with the girl. "Sora, heartbreak is hard, believe me, I know." 

Sora turned on her. "What do you know, you don't know anything about how I feel!" Tears streaked down her face and her composure was finally beginning to falter. "You..." she sobbed, "you and your friend ruined my life." All the pressure that had been building up inside of Sora since the sailor scouts had arrived was finally beginning to surface. "I...I...-"

"I hate Ken!" Rei stormed into the room yelling. "How anyone could ever be friends with that self-righteous, self-absorbed, egotistical-" she stopped when she saw Leta in tears and became even more confused when she saw that Sora was also crying. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Sora looked at Rei and then back at Leta. "I hate you both!" she screamed, running out of the room.

Tai took this opportunity to get up and walk to the door. On his way out he grabbed a very confused Rei by the arm and drug her out with him. 

Once they were alone Leta lost all her resolve and broke down. She cried for herself, for Matt, but especially for Sora. Matt rushed to her side and took the sobbing girl in his arms. At first she fought against his embrace, feeling more than a little guilty, but eventually she gave into her emotions and threw her arms around him. Matt gently stroked her head. "It's alright." He whispered soothingly. He took his hand and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. " I meant everything I said." he told her. This sent her into a fresh torrent of tears. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted it all to be true!" she sobbed. "I didn't care if it hurt her...just as long as I could have you." she buried her face in his shoulder.

Matt smiled. "Look at me." he told her. Leta shook her head and didn't move. Matt gently shook her, "Leta...I need you to look at me." he pleaded with her. This time she complied and she looked at him with tear filled green eyes. Matt brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pulled her closer. "You have really beautiful eyes," he whispered, "that's just one of the things I love about you," he smiled at her again, "I love your smile...I love that you can make me smile...I love....you."

Leta flushed. "Matt..." She didn't even have to say I love you back, he could see it in her eyes. she reached up a trembling hand and lightly caressed his face. Matt covered her hand with his own. He grasped her other hand, brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. Leta smiled, stood on her toes and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

At first Matt was shocked by her boldness, not expecting her to rake control. But as if drawn by some invisible force he felt himself deepening the kiss and tightening his arms around her. Leta's arms wound themselves around his neck and she let one hand lightly run through his messy blond hair.

When their lips finally parted, they stayed in each others arms, each grasping on to the safety the other provided.. Leta rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "I love you."

*****

Tai pulled Rei through the house, ignoring her demands for information. Finally they reached the living room on the other side of the house and he pushed her in and closed the door. Rei put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Would you please tell me what is going on." 

Tai flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Matt just broke up with Sora." he told her.

"Really." 

"Yeah, really." Tai said. "Apparently Sora and Leta both overheard a conversation that Matt and I were having about Leta and y-" he stopped himself before he said you. Rei looked at him funny but didn't question it. " And she freaked out, screamed, cried, your lucky, you only caught the end of it."

"Wow." Rei said, sitting on the couch next to him. "I feel kinda bad for her." Tai raised his eyebrows. "I'm not completely heartless, y'know."

"I know." Tai laughed, "But I didn't think you cared about Sora."

"I don't." Rei said honestly, "But I know what heartbreak is like." 

Tai looked at her. "I can't believe a guy would ever want to break your heart." he told her, suddenly becoming serious.

Rei blushed. "It was a long time ago." she told him. 'A really long time ago," she thought to herself, 'try three thousand years ago.' Rei smiled, "I'm over it."

Tai closed his eyes and searched for a way to tell Rei how he felt about her. Summoning all his strength he turned to her. "Rei," he said quietly, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Rei smiled. "what is it?" she asked.

Tai blushed. "See, the truth is...Matt and I weren't just talking about Leta." Rei looked at him questioningly. " we were also talking about-"

"Not you again." Rei interrupted him, looking at the door where Ken and Mimi just walked in. "Can't I ever get rid of you?"

Ken smiled and walked further into the room. "Is that any way to talk to a friend?" He asked her. Rei rolled her eyes, Tai had lowered his head into his hands and Mimi laughed. All of them missed the icy glare that Ken had given Tai. 'That was close.' he thought to himself, 'can't leave this boy alone with her for too long. He could ruin everything.' 

"Can we help you?" Rei asked.

"I just wanted a little company." Ken said, sitting next to Rei, "and I thought, why not Rei, she's always good for a laugh."

Rei felt her temperature rise. 'Why does he bother me so much?' Rei asked herself, 'And why do I find myself liking the fact that he likes to bother me?' she shook her head and stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said to everyone, thinking of a way to get out of the room. "I have a headache, I think I'll go lay down now." She walked to the door but stopped and flashed Tai a smile. "We'll finish his later." She told him, frowning at Ken one last time before exiting the room.

Ken smiled and stood up. "I'm afraid I must follow Rei's lead and make my leave." he said smoothly, " I have pressing matters that I must attend to." With that, Ken swept from the room, a secret smile playing on his lips.

Tai watched Ken leave the room. "How odd was that?" He asked Mimi. "Ken usually has such good manners. I wonder why he would pick a fight with Rei for no reason?"

Mimi smiled, "Rei has that effect on people."

Tai nodded. 'I was so close.' he thought, closing his eyes and laying back down on the couch.

__

Well this was a very eventful chapter. Matt and Leta finally got their act together! It's about damn time! I feel a little sorry for Sora...not bad enough to let her have Matt though. Poor Tai, he was so close. I wonder what Ken meant when he said, 'that was close' and that Tai could ruin everything? Who knows? Next chapter Leta and Rei have a little heart to heart and talk about all the interesting situations they've managed to get themselves into. 

Stay tuned for chapter 9 : Let's talk about love

__


	9. Let's Talk About Love

_I'm back! This is chapter 9 : Let's Talk About Love. This chapter is pretty short and is basically a recap on everything that has happened, told from the scouts perspective and will also talk about things that are to come. Plus, Leta plays matchmaker! (Poor Rei!). Be on the look out for more Leta and Matt sugary sweetness. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!_

P.S. Letainapoop, if you call me farty one more time there will be no more hanky panky for you and Matt! I'll give him back to Sora! j/k

The early morning sun shone through the window and onto the faces of two soldiers far from home. Rei and Leta had only been in this new world for two weeks, but it already felt like home. They were staying with their newfound friends, the Digi-Destined. They thought that they had come to this world by accident, but it was later revealed that they were sent on a mission to kill the Digimon Kaizer, a man who was trying to take over the Digital World. The Digital World, as Rei and Leta found out, was an alternate world where there where the Digimon, or Digital Monsters, lived. It was the job of the Digi-Destined to work with the Digimon and protect the world from any sort of danger that might come along. They had already had many adventures, and that was the topic of discussion this morning. Leta and Rei had decided to lock themselves in their room and reminisce on all the things that had happened to them. Leta, who was sprawled on the floor with a bag of chips, rolled over to face her friend who was sitting on the floor, reclining against the bed. "I never thought that we'd actually learn to like it here." she said.

Rei nodded in agreement. "I was so mad that we were sent here in the beginning, but now I'm glad that it was us." she reached her hand over and grabbed some chips out of the bag her friend was holding. "Being here and meeting all these new people has been really fun." Rei crinkled her nose, "with the exception of Ken, that is."

"And the Kaizer." Leta added. 

Rei looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Why is it that everywhere we go there is some idiot with a big ego that thinks he's the king of the universe?" 

Leta laughed, "I don't know," she replied, "But just once, a vacation would be nice." Leta closed her eyes and began picturing tropical isles and the two of them lounging on recliners with cabana boys bringing them colorful drinks with little umbrellas. Her eyes snapped back open as thoughts of the Kaizer crept into her mind and ruined her dreams. "I don't think I'll be able to rest until we take that jerk down." Leta said, referring the Kaizer. 

"I completely agree." Rei answered, remembering the way the Kaizer had treated her, "I've got a few things I'd like to say to that arrogant bastard myself." Leta glanced at her friend, knowing automatically why Rei was so hostile. "I can't believe he actually asked me to join him!" she stated incredulously. 

"Don't worry," Leta laughed, "you'll get your chance." Leta stifled her giggle, "But I think you might have to save some for Matt and Tai, they both hate him pretty bad."

At the name Matt, Rei turned to her friend with a mischievous grin on her face, "Speaking of Matt," she said to her now blushing friend, "Care to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Leta looked at the bag of chips in her hand and blushed even more. "I...well, he..." she paused, "I really don't think this is any of your business." she said, hoping her friend would drop the subject. 

Rei only raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, if you don't want to tell me I'm sure I could go find Sora and ask her." Rei bit her lip and smiled. "Although I'm sure her opinion on the subject will be slightly biased."

Leta glared at her friend, knowing that no matter what happened Rei wouldn't stop bugging her until she knew all the juicy details. "It started innocently enough," she said, finally giving in, "I just happened to over hear a conversation between Matt and Tai talking about us-"

"Us?" Rei asked, interrupting her.

'Way to go.' Leta mentally berated herself. "Yeah," she stammered, trying to make up a plausible excuse, "they were talking about...uh...how they were trying to find a way to send us home." Rei looked at her friend, confusion dancing in her eyes. "They don't know about Pluto so they were trying to figure out how we would be able to get home." Rei seemed to accept this answer and urged Leta to continue. "Anyway, talk turned to how Matt liked me, but that he wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved because we are going to eventually have to return to our world. Tai told him to make his decision soon and not lead us on. Well, at this point I was going to leave because I really didn't want to hear Matt choose Sora, but when I turned around she was standing in front of me." Leta paused to take a drink of water. "So she pushed me into the room and demanded that Matt make a choice. And he chose me." she smiled softly, but then her smile vanished and guilt flashed through her eyes. "Sora started crying and getting hysterical and saying that we ruined her life. That's about when you walked in."

Rei nodded. "I was so confused," she said, "and it didn't help that Tai grabbed me and pulled me through the house not giving me any information. I was pretty mad." She stopped. "But enough about me, what happened when we left?"

Leta's face flushed light pink and she said, "I started crying and Matt comforted me." she smiled, remembering the moment, "than he brushed my hair out of my face and told me that I had really beautiful eyes and that I was beautiful." 

Rei sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. "How sweet."

"It gets even better," Leta told her. "He told me that he loved me. He said that I was his destiny."

"His destiny," Rei repeated, "maybe that's what Pluto meant when she said our destiny was here." 

"Maybe." Leta agreed. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them Rei saw hope shining in them. "I know this might end up being a big mistake, but I don't care. I feel something for him that I haven't felt since Nephlite." At the sound of her former loves name Leta visibly flinched as the horrible memories of the moon came rushing back to her. "After what happened during the Silver Millennium I never thought I'd be able to love again. I felt empty." Rei gave her an encouraging smile and clasped her hand, all the while reliving their horrifying fate at the hands of the ones they loved. "But now I feel so alive, so..." she paused, looking for the right world, "whole. Like he's my missing half." Leta stared into space, her eyes focusing on something only she could see. Shaking her head she turned back to her friend, "What about you?"

Rei seemed taken aback by the question. "What about me?" she asked.

Now it was Leta's turn to question Rei about her love life. "Isn't there anyone here that makes you think about staying?"

Rei closed her eyes and sighed. 'I knew this was going to come up eventually.' She turned to face Leta and gave her a small smile. "No, there's not." Leta's thoughts immediately went to Tai. If anyone could get past Rei's wall it would be him. "I still haven't been able to get past my memories. I still don't trust love." For as long as Leta had known Rei she had been very introverted, not sharing her emotions with anyone. It had taken a year for Rei to open up to her.

"Well, what about Tai?" Leta pressed on.

"Tai?" Rei repeated as a smile graced her lips. "Tai is great. He's probably the one person that I feel really understands me here. He's a great friend."

Leta was about to ask Rei if she liked Tai, when the object of their discussion walked into the room with T.K.. "Get moving Ladies." he told them. "The Kaizer's causin' trouble and I think we should pay him a visit."

Rei and Leta both sprang to their feet and headed for the door. Just as she was about to exit a thought entered Rei's head. "What about Ken?" she asked. Everyone just looked at her. "Well, what did you tell him? He's going to think it's odd if we all just leave and don't tell him."

"Good thinking." Tai exclaimed, "But we don't have to worry about that."

"Why not?" Leta questioned.

"Because Ken is in his room working on his computer." he said. leading the girls out of the room and down stairs. "When he does that he's usually busy for about four hours. That should give us plenty of time."

"Plus he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working." T.K. added.

Rei and Leta both nodded, pressed the buttons on their Digivices and in a swirl of color they were gone. 

__

Sorry about this chapter being so short, it was meant to be just something to get the next arc in the story going. I wonder what happened to the scouts during the Silver Millennium? Why is Rei so afraid of love? And is Leta's relationship with Matt a big mistake? Who knows? Next chapter the Digi-Destined and the scouts square off with the Kaizer, someone gets hurt, and it's not who you think.

Stay tuned for chapter 10 : Sora's Big Mistake 


	10. Sora's Big Mistake

__

Hola Amigos! It's me again, back with chapter 10 : Sora's Big Mistake. I'm apologizing in advance because this chapter has another battle scene, and I'm not very good at those. Okay. Moving on. Pricilla, I wish you could update your story more regularly too. Let me just say that Heero in nothing but pajama pants would be very hard to resist. Too sexy! A great big shout out to all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story.

Sarah

As the swirl of color receded the scouts once again found themselves surrounded by the lush vegetation of the Digital World. The air was dry and you could almost feel the tension floating in the breeze. Tai gave his eyes a chance to focus and then glanced around, making sure they were all safe. Leta and T.K. were standing side by side, each casting nervous glances around, as if checking to make sure the Kaizer wasn't near. Rei, on the other hand, was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Kaizer. Maybe it was the upcoming battle, maybe it was the was he seemed to fill her senses, whatever it was Rei could feel her heart quicken its pace in anticipation. She walked forward, but was stopped when Tai grabbed her arm and held her back. Rei looked up, questioning him with her eyes. "We can't have you running off by yourself." he told her, releasing her arm and stepping in front of her. "We know the Kaizer has his eyes on you, and it would be a whole lot easier for him to snatch you if you're alone." 

Rei nodded in agreement, although anyone could her frustration about having to be protected flashing in her amethyst eyes. Before another word could be spoken a familiar voice came from the walkie-talkie Tai had brought. The two groups used walkie-talkies to communicate when they entered the Digital world at different times. "I think you guys should get to the river as fast as you can." Izzy told them.

Without another thought the group of four rushed to the riverbank, each with different thoughts running through their heads. They ran as fast as they could fearing that the Kaizer was there and their friends needed their help. The sight that met their eyes, however was not anything like they expected.

Matt, Joe, Izzy, Sora and Mimi were all standing in a group, lazily talking about their daily lives. When Izzy saw them approach he walked forward with a big smile on his face. T.K. was the first to react. "What's going on?" he asked, "where's the Kaizer?"

Izzy looked confused. "Who said anything about the Kaizer?"

T.K. looked at him incredulously. "You told us to get here as fast as we could," he said breathlessly, still winded from running, "So we thought-"

Matt interrupted him. "We found these little guys." He laughed and looked at Rei and 

Leta, "And they've been asking about you two." 

Matt stepped aside and revealed to new Digimon. The first was a small, light green head. It had five yellow quills on its back and bright green eyes that matched Leta's perfectly. It hopped forward, until it was just a few feet from Leta, and cried out happily, "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello. My name is Jupymon." It cleared the distance between itself and Leta and began bouncing up and down. "Are you Leta?" it asked. Leta could only nod in reply. "YAY!" Jupymon shouted, hopping into Leta's arms happily. "I'm your Digimon, and we're going to be best friends." Everyone laughed as Leta looked at her Digimon in fear. Jupymon also noticed her look, and thinking that she had done something wrong, threw herself out of Leta's arms and to the ground. "You don't like me!" it wailed, trying to hop away.

Leta ran to catch up to it. "No, I like you." she told Jupymon.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really." Leta smiled at her new friend.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Jupymon cried cheerfully, hoping into Leta's arms once more. 

Leta smiled nervously and glanced at Rei.

Rei smiled at her friend and turned around to meet her Digimon, but it was gone. She looked around and saw it talking to Tai. It was a small black cat with black scaled wings, like that of a dragon, that shone purple when the light hit them. It had a sparkling gold gem in the center of its forehead and violet eyes that resembled Rei's. Rei walked over to where Tai was standing and knelt down to introduce herself. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rei."

The Digimon narrowed its lilac eyes and looked at Rei with distaste. "What are your feelings for Tai?" it asked her imperiously.

Rei widened her eyes in shock. "Tai is my friend." she said, "Why."

The Digimon spread it's wings and flew to Tai's shoulder. "I just wanted to know it I have any competition." Tai blushed as Rei's Digimon purred and nuzzled his neck. "My name is Marsimon." it told her, "and I suppose we are now friends."

"Don't sound to exited." Rei said under her breath.

Marsimon looked at as one would look at a child that broke the rules. "If you are going to talk to me, or about me, at least do so loud enough for me to hear."

Tai laughed and said to Marsimon, "Don't be so hard on her, it's her first time." Marsimon cuddled closer to Tai and said something that sounded like 'amateur' . Rei put her hands on her hips and was about to pick a fight with the miniature cat when a voice from behind startled her.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Everyone turned to see the Digimon Kaizer leaning elegantly against a nearby tree. 'Why does that seem so...familiar?' Rei questioned herself. Before she had a chance to react Tai had walked forward and was now face to face with the Kaizer. "What do you want?" Tai asked harshly.

The Kaizer only smiled. "Why such an attitude?" he asked innocently, "I only want to play a little game."

"And what game might that be?" he asked, a note of fear in his voice as he watched two of the Kaizer's Digimon come up and stand behind their master. One was a Monochromon, which strongly resembled a gray and black triceratops and the other was a Kuwagamon, a red and black beetle type monster.

The Kaizer laughed and looked around at the Digi-Destined, his eyes finally stopping on Rei. "I just want to see how many of you I have to kill before you give up your pitiful claim to my world." Faster than anyone could react the Kaizer's Kuwagamon darted forward, and sent a beam of electricity flying towards Sora. Leta, acting on pure reflex ran and pushed Sora out of the way, taking the impact of the Kuwagamons blast herself. Her eyes widened in pain before her body went slack and fell to the ground with a lifeless thud.

Matt and Rei both watched her go down, fear and anger shining in their eyes. They rushed toward their fallen comrade. Matt reached her first and took her prone form into his arms and cradled her against his chest. The shirt she was wearing had been burnt, revealing a bleeding wound on the lower left-hand side of her abdomen. Matt placed his hand over it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Leta's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Matt. "Is Sora okay?" she asked, her voice weak and strained.

Matt smiled. "She's fine." Leta tried to smile, but lost consciousness again. 

Rei knelt by her friend and brushed the hair out of her face. With an angry look towards Sora Rei stood and began walking towards the Kaizer. With out stopping she called over her shoulder, "You watch Leta, I'll take care of him."

"Don't do anything stupid." Matt warned.

Rei stopped, turned her head and smiled, "Would I do something like that?" she questioned. Matt held in the urge to shout 'yes' and turned his attention back to his wounded girlfriend. The rest of the Digi-Destined had gathered around Leta and had worry written across their features. 

Sora knelt beside her and grabbed her hand and looked at Matt with an encouraging smile. "She'll be okay." she whispered, guilt in her voice.

Tai, who had stopped to make sure Leta was okay, was now on his way to stop Rei from doing whatever it is that she had planned. Before he could reach her, however, Rei threw her hand into the air and with a voice full of anger called out "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Tai remembered the saying from the time Rei and Leta had broken the tension in the room by making jokes. 'What does she think she's doing?" Tai thought angrily, 'Is she going to try and make him laugh to death.' But then the unexpected happened.

Fire shot from Rei's fingertips and reached for the sky, before arcing back down and coming in contact with her skin. Her body lifted from the ground and began to swirl in mid-air, the fire winding it's way around her now glowing body. As the fire circled closer and closer to her body, the clothes she was wearing melted off revealing a tight, white spandex body-suit with a red fitted skirt. A purple bow was attached to the front of what appeared to be a red sailor's collar with a thin white strip, with a red ruby in the shape of a heart nestled in the center. At the back of her skirt was a long red bow and the edges trailed down her slim legs which were encased in a pair or red high heels. A red choker with a bright golden star was threaded around her neck and a pair of red star earrings dangled from her ears. Finally, a golden tiara with a shimmering ruby was on her forehead.

Tai was speechless. Had he not seen her transform he would never have guessed that the woman standing before him was the same girl he had come to love. He looked back at the rest of the Digi-Destined, who all looked just as shocked.

The Kaizer had watched with intense interest as the object of his desire transformed herself into the goddess standing before him. 'No matter what happens,' he thought to himself, 

'I will have her.'

When Rei's transformation was complete she walked towards the Kaizer with a dangerous smile on her face. "You messed with the wrong girl this time." She put her hands on her hips and looked the Kaizer straight in the eyes, although she couldn't see them through his goggles. "Fighting in the name of love and justice, I am Sailor Mars." She smiled, and evil gleam in her eyes. "Welcome to hell."

With that Mars threw one hand out, fire beginning to form. She took the other hand and grabbed he fire, pulling it across her chest. A flaming bow and arrow was formed and with a flick of her wrist mars sent it flying towards the Kuwagamon, crying out "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The Kuwagamon took the hit and immediately burst into flames, howling in pain before falling on the ground, dead. Mars sent another Flame Sniper at the Monochromon, instantly killing the unprepared Digimon.

Everyone watched in wonder as Sailor Mars completely obliterated the enemy. They shocked when their friend transformed, but even more surprised when she manipulated fire at will. Matt looked down at Leta, wondering if she could do the same thing. 

The Kaizer, however intrigued he might be, found himself on the losing side of battle for the first time. With an angry glare at the Digi-Destined, all of whom were currently standing beside their injured ally, he turned and walked away, completely unnoticed.

Mars was kneeling beside Matt. Joe had told her not to worry, and that Leta would be fine. She had only taken the end of the attack, not the full force. "She was lucky." Sora said, "one second later and she could have died."

Mars fought the tears stinging the back of her eyes and stood up. Looking around her eyes fell on Sora, who had distanced herself from the group. Without another thought Mars walked forward until she was face to face with Sora. Sora looked as though she was trying to say something, but Mars never gave her the chance.

SLAP!

Sora reeled back from the force of the slap. Tears filled her eyes as her hand reached up to hold the spot that Mars had hit. "Your stupidity almost cost my best friend her life." Mars said, anger clouding her eyes. "Never ever forget this day, and start showing a little respect." With that Mars turned and walked back towards the group. "Are we done here?" she asked. Everyone nodded, but Rei noticed how their gazes lingered on her new outfit and she gave them a small smile. "How about I explain all this to you when we get back?" There was a nod of agreement.

Rei watched as Matt gently lifted Leta off the ground and the protective way he cradled her to his body. Rei smiled, 'I'm so happy for them.' she thought to herself as she watched Matt place a small kiss on Leta's forehead. She turned and saw the unhappy expression on Sora's face and felt a twinge of guilt for hitting the girl when she was putting herself through enough. Rei mentally reminded herself to apologize later.

*****

The Kaizer sat in a chair facing an enormous television screen. He pushed the rewind button and watched in fascination as Rei once again transformed into Sailor Mars. "She would look wonderful on a shelf." the Kaizer said laughing, "Or by my side. Either way, she will be mine."

Rei finally hit Sora, just like I promised! Hehehe! This chapter was a little Rei centered, but is setting up a few major things to come, so rest assured that Sailor Jupiter will get to kick a lot of ass(and I do mean a lot!) in the near future. Well, Sailor Mars showed the Kaizer who was boss, but now he is determined to have her, no matter what the cost. And who would have guessed that Leta would risk her own life to protect Sora? Not me, that's for sure. But Matt was so sweet. Coming up next, the story of the Silver Millennium unfolds and the Digi-Destined are horrified and the things the Sailor Scouts have lived through.

Stay tuned for chapter 11 : Tales From the Past


	11. Tales From the Past

_Hey there peoples, I'm back again with chapter 11 : Tales From The Past. This chapter is Rei telling a story so it will go into flashbacks a lot. You'll be able to tell that it's a flashback if it goes into italics and will be separated by a row of five *****, like that. Hope there's no confusion. RubyRedDragon05, don't worry, Rei doesn't like Marsimon either, in fact, I don't think anyone does. (Except for Tai! hehehe!) Girl-Chama, Rei does feel bad for the way she treated Sora, but this is Rei we're talking about so don't expect that apology any time soon. Thanks to all my other reviewers, I love you all! Now, on with the story._

When the Digi-Destined got back to their house they realized that the battle wasn't over yet. Leta had woken up and refused to be treated like an invalid. Rei and Matt weren't listening and placed her in bed, although they weren't surprised to see her hobble back downstairs in five minutes saying she went through this all the time, that her wound was just a scratch and she's had worse and made it through. That's when Rei pinched her and reminded her that every other time they were wounded they had Serenity's Silver Imperium Crystal to heal them. Leta grudgingly admitted defeat and allowed Matt to take her backstairs, where she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Matt placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back downstairs to find all of the Digi-Destined sitting in the living, waiting for him to return so Rei could tell them what they wanted to know. Matt walked in and sat next to Tai. Rei, who was standing in the center of the room with her back turned to her friends, acknowledged his entrance with a nod and turned to face the group. "All of this is going to be a little hard to believe." she told them.

"So was the whole thing with the fire and the short skirt and after that I think we're willing to believe just about anything you're going to tell us." Tai said with a laugh. 

Rei smiled. "I guess the best place to start would be the beginning/"

"And when was that?" Sora asked.

"Three thousand years ago on the Moon." Everyone looked at Rei with skeptical looks on their faces. Matt was about to say something but Rei stopped him, "No interruptions." Rei took a deep breath and began. "Three thousand years ago there was a kingdom on the moon, known as The Lunar Palace. It was ruled over by Queen Selenity and it was a time of peace we now call the Silver Millennium. This is where Leta and I trained to be Sailor Scouts, but it wasn't the first place we met. It was her sixth birthday....

*****

_A small girl ran through the palace with green streamers trailing behind her. She turned many corners until she came to a room that was brightly decorated with balloons and ribbons, all in green and pink. "Daddy!" She said, running and jumping into the arms of her father, a tall man with emerald eyes and silver hair._

"Happy Birthday, my little princess!" He said.

The girl smiled and wriggled free from his grasp. "When will my friends be arriving?" she asked.

"The Princesses from Mars, Venus, Mercury and the Moon should be here any moment."

As if on cue four girl entered the room. The first was a girl with long blond hair, worn in two very long pig-tails and crystal blue eyes.. The second girl closely resembled the first, with the same blond hair and blue eyes, only her hair was pulled up into a half ponytail with a red ribbon holding it back. The third girl had deep blue eyes and blue hair to match. Finally, the last princess had long raven hair and purple eyes. The birthday girl ran up to them as a chorus of "Happy Birthday Princess Leta!" was heard around the room.

Leta smiled. "Thank you guys soooo much!" she cried happily, grabbing the hands of the first blond to enter the room. "This way, Serenity." she called pulling the moon princess along with her. They ran over to the table, which was piled high with gifts and sat down. "This is my home," she said, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Serenity told her.

Leta blushed. "I'm gonna be King when I grow up, just like my daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

For the first time the girl with the raven hair spoke up. "You can't be King," she said, "You're a girl, you'll be Queen

Leta's face flushed with anger and her eyes filled with tears "My daddy said I could be anything I wanted to be, and I want to be king!" 

"Rei," the girl with the blue hair reprimanded, "Don't be mean, Leta can be king if she wants to be."

*****

"I guess you could say our friendship started out on a bad note, in fact, it was pretty bad up until we moved to the moon when we were twelve... 

*****

_Rei opened the door to the room she would be occupying during her stay on the moon. The walls were painted a light pink and there were two beds, each draped with purple and pink blankets. 'Pink,' Rei thought, 'they know I hate that color.' She flopped down on the nearest bed and prepared to take a short nap before she had to be formally announced to Queen Selenity. She was just about asleep when the door was opened again and her roommate walked in. Rei sat up in her bed and sighed when she saw who it was._

Leta walked into the room and automatically recognized the person lying in the bed before her. 'Great,' she thought as the sleeping figure moved and then sat up. "Hello Rei." she said nicely.

Rei looked at Leta and now understood the color choice. Purple was her favorite color and pink was Leta's. "Hello." Rei returned with a small smile.

Leta walked to the second bed and set her things down. With another glance at Rei she sat on the edge and sighed. 'Time for operation :Make Rei my friend.' Leta thought to herself . "I wonder why they put us together?" Leta asked.

Rei laughed a little. "Probably because we're the only two that don't get along, so they thought that throwing us together might make us like each other." Rei laughed again. " I hate to admit it, but it's a good idea."

Leta giggled. "Your probably right." She got up from her bed and sat down next to Rei, "So what do you think," she asked, "A truce?"

Rei looked at the hand that Leta extended in friendship. Rei smiled before reaching out her own and grasping Leta's offer.

*****

"It was then that we became friends. We were so caught up talking that we forgot the time and missed the introduction ceremony. We were in trouble for weeks, and inseparable since then. Training started soon after...

*****

_Rei and Leta walked down the steps and onto the training ground. They were late again and were lucky when their teacher ignored their entrance and began the lesson. "You have been learning the art of sword play and the Queen thinks it's time for you to try out you own powers. Mina, you will be the leader of the inner scouts, so you'll go first." Mina transformed, as did Ami, until only Rei and Leta were left. Rei accepted her transformation wand and in a rush of flames became Sailor Mars. _

Leta had watched the others transform with fascination and now that it was her turn she could feel her heart beat quicken it's pace. She was given her wand and cried "JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!" Lightning arced across the sky and erupted from the end of her wand. It flowed in a circle around her before encasing her body in an electric storm. When it was gone, Sailor Jupiter stood before her friends.

*****

"The first transformation was extremely hard on our bodies. We could do no more than change back before all our energy was spent. The teacher said we had all done well and gave us the rest of the day off. Leta and I both went back to our room and slept. The next day the teacher told us we were going to practice our attacks...

*****

_For once in their lives Leta and Rei were on time to practice. Today was a very special day, for they would be learning their first attacks. The teacher told them all to transform. When that was finished, she called Leta to the front of the arena. "Listen to your heart," the teacher said, "You will know what to do."_

Leta closed her eyes and focused on the voice within her. Although she did exactly what she was told, she felt no power within herself. She was about to give up and open her eyes when she heard a voice so small it was almost indistinguishable. 'Believe in yourself and the power you have.' The voice told her. Leta could suddenly feel a surge of power. A small antenna raiser from her tiara and lighting began to fall from the sky and gather around it. Leta crossed her arms over her chest and cried out "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" All of the lightening flew forward and completely destroyed the target. Leta opened her eyes and a huge grin plastered itself on her face.

Rei was smiling at her, a look of pride in her eyes. It was her turn next. Rei closed her eyes and repeated the actions of Leta, but her voice was loud and clear. 'Release the fire within you.' It told her. Rei clasped her hands together and a ball of flames appeared above them. She twirled around a few times, the flames swirling around her, and released the flames, shouting "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The flames obliterated the target. Rei's eyes flew open as Leta threw her arms around her. Rei was about to say something when she noticed that Princess Serenity was standing at the top of the stairs.

*****

"It was then that Serenity told us that the Earth Prince and his four general would be coming to the moon. The Prince and Princess were betrothed, and it was time to officially announce the engagement. Of course, that meant a huge party...

*****

_Leta walked through the halls and made her way to the grand ballroom. She had worn her hair down and the brown curls fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing an emerald dress that accented her eyes. A gold choker dangled from her neck and had a star with the words 'forever' at it's center. _

Leta entered and found that she was late. Rei was in the arms of a blond man, dancing across the floor. Leta smiled, lost in thought, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a man with long auburn hair and clear blue eyes that she felt herself getting lost in. He bowed before her and introduced himself as Nephlite. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked. Leta felt a small blush creep up her face and could only nod in reply.

As they danced across the floor Leta found herself falling for this mysterious stranger. When the night was over he told her that he was one of the Earth Princes Generals and that he would be here as long as the prince was. Leta smiled. Nephlite walked her to her door and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before making his way back to his room.

*****

"That same night I met a man named Jedeite. He was also one of the Princes Generals and staying on the moon...

*****

_Rei entered the Ball alone. She was wearing a red dress and her normally free hair was pulled up and curled, with a few tendrils framing her face. She wore no jewelry, but place a single red rose in her hair. As she watched the other couple dance her eyes immediately fell upon a blond man on the other side of the room. He had deep blue eyes and a charming smile. _

He smiled and walked across the hall, his eyes never once leaving hers. When he finally reached her he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Will you give me the honor of dancing with you, Phoenix." he asked. Rei was slightly surprised at his boldness, but let herself be lead onto the dance floor. 

They danced until dawn, neither wanting to leave the other.

*****

"Everything was perfect. Leta and Nephlite were engaged to be married and it wasn't long before Jedeite proposed.... 

*****

_Rei made her way through the gardens. Jedeite had told her to meet him there and that he had something important to tell her. Rei assumed that he was going to tell her that he was going home so she was very shocked when she rounded a corner and found all her friends standing around a large cake. "Happy Birthday!" they shouted when she arrived._

Rei felt tears fill her eyes. "Thank you all so much!" she said.

As the night wore on everyone left, leaving her alone with Jedeite. They sat together and she was resting against his chest, he was playing idly with a strand of her hair. "You know I love you, right?" Jedeite asked her.

Rei pushed herself up to look into his eyes. Seeing nothing but love she answered "Yes, and I love you."

"Then marry me." he said softly.

Rei's body in shock as the words escaped his lips. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled him into a kiss. "Yes." she whispered when they finally broke apart.

*****

"That's when everything went bad. A noble from earth named Beryl had her eyes on Endymion and decided that she would marry him and when she heard he was betrothed to Serenity she became insanely jealous. Her family was very influential and began spreading rumors that the moon just wanted to gain control of earth, then they told the moon that they had one month to give Endymion to Beryl of they would initiate a war. Endymion sent his Generals to earth in hopes of dispelling the oncoming war...

*****

_Leta stood against the wall and watched Nephlite pack his bags. He told her the night before that he was returning to earth and she had not left his side yet. "Why must you go?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Beryl will never allow Serenity to have Endymion, there's nothing you can do."_

Nephlite sighed. "That maybe true, but we have to try." He walked over to where she was standing and placed his arms around her. "I would never forgive myself if war was brought to the moon and something happened to you."

The tears that had been stinging Leta's eyes now fell freely down her cheeks. "What if I never see you again?" she asked quietly.

Nephlite smiled and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry my love, I will come back for you."

*****

"As everyone expected the war started soon after the Generals' departure. Weeks passed with no word from any of them, and that's when the rumors started. It was believed that Beryl had joined with Mettalia, the last remaining Child of Chaos, and had taken the generals' hostage. It was later confirmed that Nephlite and Jedeite were seen leading Beryl's armies on to the battle field. Soon after that conflicts started on the moon. The Sailor Scouts were the only things that help peace, that is until the fateful day that Nephlite kept his promise and returned for Leta...

*****

_Sailor Jupiter ran through the bloody grounds. It had come through the communications network that Nephlite was on the moon, fighting in the very same battle. Leta couldn't believe it, nor could she believe that he was truly evil. She had told Rei that she was going to find him. Rei, who had been fighting beside her, wished her luck, but also said that if she wasn't back in twenty minutes she was going to come looking for her. Leta smiled at her friends concern, but knew that Nephlite would never hurt her._

As she came to a clearing she saw him. His back was turned and her held a bloody sword in his hands. She called out his name and threw her arms around him. "I thought I would never see you again." she said softly.

Suddenly Leta was flung to the ground. She looked up to see Nephlite looking at her with disgust. "How dare you touch me, you filthy bitch!"

Tears filled Leta's eyes and a look of pain flashed through them. Leta stood back up. "I..." she faltered, "I...what happened to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you." he replied, drawing his sword and pointing at her, "Now, it's time to die." He lunged at her with amazing speed. She tried to jump out of the way, but got caught in the arm. She dropped her sword and held her cut, blood seeping through her fingers. "Why fight the inevitable, Princess?" Nephlite grabbed her hair and pulled her off the ground, placing his sword at her neck. "I guess this is goodbye." He laughed. With one quick motion Leta's life was ended.

Rei had just entered the clearing and saw as Leta's body dropped to the ground. She put her hands over her mouth as Nephlite took the head in his hand and kissed before tossing it to the ground. Rei sank to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks. Without a second thought she drew her sword and charged at Nephlite.

He was unprepared and looked down in surprise to see the hilt of Sailor Mars' sword in his chest. He drew in a few ragged breaths before falling to the ground and closing his eyes for the last time. It was then that Rei noticed it. She knelt down and pulled the chain from his neck and dangling at the bottom was a golden star with the word forever etched across the surface.

*****

"That night I watched as best friend was stuck down by the one she loved. It was then that I finally admitted to myself that even if I did find Jedeite, he would be the same as Nephlite. But I didn't have to try and find Jedeite, he found me...

*****

_Sailor Mars walked numbly across the battle Field, taking in the scene around her. It had been the worst defeat for the Moon. Hundreds of the Moon's soldiers had died today. Rei knew it was just a matter of time before the Lunar Palace fell to Beryl's forces. With sad sigh she found the body of Sailor Venus, lying close to the body of Mercury. 'I'm the last one.' she thought, 'and I will be gone soon, I know Jedeite is looking for me.'_

Rei looked up to see a familiar face standing a few feet in front of her. 'Looks like he found me.' "Hello Jedeite." She said calmly.

"Hello Princess." He said with a slight bow. "You know why I'm here, so let's get this over with." With that, he drew his sword and attacked.

Rei was ready for him, but not prepared for his strength. Their swords met and sparks flew through the air. Although Rei put up a good fight, the battle was over before it really begun. No matter how many times she told herself that he would kill her she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"Why not, I don't have anything better." he told her, knocking her sword out of her hands.

"Yes you do," she cried, falling to he ground in tears, "You have me." she looked him in the eyes. "I...I love you."

"Love?" he questioned. "Why would I love you, Why would anyone love you?" 

Rei stood to face him, tears coursing down her cheeks. She looked at him, knowing he would be the last thing she ever saw. "Goodbye my love." she whispered as Jedeite drove his sword through her heart. Rei felt weightless, like she was flying through the air. As the light faded around her she thought 'I will never love again.'

*****

"After I died it was only three days until the moon fell. Amidst all the death and destruction Selenity used the last of our strength to send the Princess, the Scouts and the Generals into the future and a new life. Somehow Beryl was also sent and when we were reborn she reclaimed the Generals as her warriors of darkness and we were forced to fight them again, but we had no memories of our past so there was nothing holding us back from using our full abilities against them. They didn't stand a chance." Rei sighed, taking a breath and wiping a tear from her eye. 'This cycle will continue. Each time we die, we will be reborn, until Serenity becomes Queen, and then, with the forming of Crystal Tokyo we will become immortal." Rei sat on the couch and rested her head in her hands, waiting for the questions she knew were coming.

"So, you guys are princesses?" Tai asked. Rei nodded. The room was silent, each person taking in Rei's unbelievable story.

"So," Matt said, breaking the tension, "does Leta's outfit look like yours?"

Rei smiled. "Yeah, but where mine is red hers is green and where mine is purple hers is pink."

"I like green." Matt said.

The Digi-Destined had many questions and Rei answered them all as well as she could.

*****

Ken pushed himself of the wall and walked towards his room. "Well, well, well." Ken said "she's a Princess, that makes it even better." 

__

So, what do you think? That's my longest chapter yet. I'm kinda proud of myself. I guess we know why Rei said there is no one she likes, I'd be afraid of love if all that crap happened to me. But hopefully she use Leta and Matt as an example and move on. Next chapter Matt and Leta share a little quiet time together, Rei apologizes to Sora and Tai once again tries to tell Rei how he feels.

Stay tuned for Chapter 12 : New found Friends


	12. New Found Friends

__

I'm baaaaaak! This one here is Chapter 12 : New Found Friends. This chapter is focused on the growing relationships between all of the people in the house, particularly Leta, Rei, Sora and Ken. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had lost interest in this story and was almost tempted to stop, but you guys make we want to continue, so keep the reviews coming! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Now, on with the story.

Leta sat in bed, staring out the window with a bored expression on her face. It had been three days since the last battle with the Digimon Kaizer and she had still not been allowed out of bed. She tried to sneak out, but each time was caught by either Rei or Matt. They had been like prison guards keeping her under a strict lockdown, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. The first day she could understand them being worried and wanting her to stay in bed, but after the second day their constant nervousness had begun to bother her. She knew what she could handle and knew that she was quite capable of walking around. She was about to get up and leave when her bedroom door swung open and Matt walked in. He pulled a chair out from underneath the desk and placed it next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I don't have a fever." she told him crossly, swatting his hand away from her face. "And I'll tell you how I am. I'm miserable!" Matt raised his eyebrows. "You two have kept me locked in this room for three days! Three days!" said, raising three fingers to emphasize her point. "I'm fine! And I refuse to lay in bed and waste another day while you and Rei play doctor!" With that Leta through off her covers and tried to stand up, but when she did a shooting pain ran through her body and she dropped back down to the bed, clutching her side. Leta's eyes filled with tears at her own weakness and dropped her head in her hands.

Matt had listened with shock as Leta yelled. He knew she was getting restless, but he hadn't expected her to be this angry. When she tried to stand he knew that she wasn't ready, so he was expecting it when she fell. Matt stood and knelt in front of her, covering her hands with his. "It's okay." he whispered soothingly.

"No it's not!" she yelled, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She felt her bed move as Matt laid down next to her. "I'm not used to this." she said quietly, snaking her hand about until it met his. 

"No one expected this to happen." he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why did it happen?" he asked, sitting up and leaning over her. "What made you throw yourself in front of Sora?"

Leta rolled to face him, guilt clouding her eyes. "I don't know." she said honestly. "I guess I just couldn't let Sora suffer anymore if I could help it." Leta looked at Matt, blushed and stared back at the ceiling. "I already caused her so much pain."

Matt saw more tears forming in the corners of Leta's eyes and drew her close. He held her until the tears subsided, all the while whispering comforting words to her. When she was done Matt wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "You didn't do anything." Matt told her.

"I did." Leta said forcefully, pulling from Matt's embrace. "I took you, no I STOLE you!" Matt laughed. "And what did I say that was funny?" she asked annoyed.

"You can't steal someone that doesn't want to be stolen." Leta's eyes widened and Matt laughed again. "I liked Sora when I first met her. I was about twelve then. For a few years I was happy with the relationship, but deep down I knew she wasn't the one. And from the first time you insulted me I knew you were something special, I just didn't want to admit it." Leta blushed, half from embarrassment and half from the memory of the way she and Rei treated him when they first met. "That, and the fact that Rei is really scary and I thought she would kill me if I tried anything."

Leta laughed. "She's not that bad." After a few moments her expression turned serious again. "But I think that me saving Sora was my way of apologizing. She didn't get hurt did she? I don't remember much about that day."

"No, she didn't get hurt." Matt told her. "Leta the human shield did a pretty good job of protecting her." Leta smiled, pleased with herself. "How about this." Matt proposed, "What if you rest for a while and I'll carry you downstairs for dinner? At least you'll get some company other than your jailers."

A huge grin spread across Leta's face. "You'd do that for me?" Matt nodded. "Yes!" Leta cried happily, throwing her arms around him.

Matt returned her hug and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, lightly caressing his face. Letting her emotions take control Leta pulled Mat onto the bed and kissed him, entwining her hands around his neck and playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling her even closer Matt placed gentle kisses down her neck., creating sensations that Leta had never felt before. She sighed and reached her hand up and unbuttoned the top button in his shirt. Matt drew back and looked into her eyes. Leta stared back at him, love shining in her eyes. Without another word she completely unbuttoned his shirt and gently began to pull it from his shoulders. Matt allowed the thin fabric to fall and lowered himself back onto the bed, pulling her in for another kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet-

Knock, knock!

Reluctantly Matt sat up, a frown on his lips. He looked down at Leta, who had a smile and a slight flush on her face. Matt picked up his shirt, walked to the door and opened it. Sora stood on the other side, hands clasped behind her back and eyes looking nervously at the floor. When the door was opened she was shocked to see a shirtless Matt open it. She looked at him, unknown emotions flashing through her eyes. "Can I talk to Leta?" she asked quietly.

As soon as Matt realized who was behind the door he had begun to put his shirt back on, but when Sora had asked to see Leta he stopped. "Why?" 

"I..." Sora paused, as if forcing herself to say what she didn't want to. "I want to apologize."

Matt opened the door further, allowing Sora to walk past him. She entered the room and found Leta sitting on the bed, adjusting the covers around her. Sora blushed, realizing what she had interrupted. "Hi, Leta." she said quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

Leta looked at Sora. "Hi." she repeated.

Matt glanced from girl to girl, sensing the tension in the air. Buttoning up his shirt he walked over to Leta and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm gonna leave you two alone." he said, heading towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." 

When Matt had left Sora sat in the chair next to the bed and gazed at Leta. It was easy to see what had attracted Matt. She was very beautiful. Her curly brown hair fell just below her shoulders, framing her face and accenting her emerald eyes. Although Leta was rather tall, her body was lean and feminine. Add all that to the wonderful personality and Sora finally admitted to herself that she didn't really have a chance against her. 

"So," Leta asked nervously, "what did you want?" 

"I wanted to apologize." Sora replied. Leta's eyes widened in surprise before confusion set in. "Apologize for the way I've been acting." Sora sighed, fixing her brown eyes on the floor. "It's not your fault that Matt feels the way he does, but I took it out on you."

"I want to apologize to you too." 

  
"For what?" Sora said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did." Leta said forcefully. "I didn't even stop to think about your feelings before I went and fell in love with your boyfriend."

"I think I lost Matt before you ever showed up." Sora smiled, a look of acceptance flashing through her deep russet eyes. "Things hadn't been the same as they were when we first met. I could tell he wasn't happy..." she paused, wiping a tear from her eyes, "But I was selfish. I wouldn't let him leave. As long as he was with me, I didn't care if he was happy or not." Leta placed her hand on Sora's shoulder, urging her on. "And then you showed up...and he looked at you the way he used to look at me. It was then that I knew no matter how hard I tried to hold on, it was over. But...I wouldn't admit it....and I was jealous. I took my anger out on you...and I'm sorry."

Leta had sat through Sora's entire story with tears filling her eyes and fighting back the urge to hug the girl in front of her, but when she apologized again Leta threw caution to the wind and embraced the crying girl. At first Sora stiffened at Leta's touch, flinching away from her. But after a few seconds Sora also broke down and returned the hug. "I guess this means we're friends now." Leta said, pulling herself away from Sora.

"I guess so." Sora said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I didn't think you'd hear me out. I'm glad that you did."

Leta returned the smile, laying back on the pillows and wiping the moistness from her eyes. "This whole healing process is making me really emotional."

"Thank you." Sora said quietly.

Leta looked up, confusion dancing in her eyes. "For what?"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to be going through a healing process." Sora frowned. " I can't seem to do anything right, can I?"

"I actually think this was a good thing." Leta said, gesturing at her wound. "If it weren't for this we would still be at each others throats, but we're not. We're friends. Who would have thought that the stupid Digimon Kaizer would actually do something good."

"I bet he'd kill himself if he knew." Sora laughed. "But don't worry about him," She said, suddenly serious, "When we're done with him he wont know what hit him."

"I can't wait to see that." Leta said, closing her eyes and sighing. 

Sora noticed this and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go so you can get some rest." Leta nodded her thank-you. "I'll talk to you later. And thanks, for everything." Sora opened the door and walked out, running headlong into Rei. Noticing who it was, Sora sighed, waiting for the insults. But none came. Looking up Sora saw that Rei was gazing at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Not wanting to fight with Rei Sora mumbled her apology and began walking away.

"Sora wait!" Rei called.

Sora turned and watched as Rei walked over to her. "Yes?"

"I wanted to..." Rei paused, obviously fighting herself, "I wanted to say I'm sorry...for hitting you." Sora's eyes widened in shock. Rei was apologizing to her. "I didn't think before I did it. I just kept picturing Leta in my mind, and I lost control. I'm sorry."

Sora's unconsciously raised her hand to the place where Rei slapped her. "Don't worry about it." She smiled, "we all do things we're not proud of and if I was in your place I probably would have done the same thing." Sore knew that Rei wasn't going to say anymore so she smiled to herself. While she was walking away she couldn't help thinking that this was going to be a great day.

Rei watched Sora walk away. 'I feel a lot better now.' Turning on her heel she walked towards the living room with a smile on her face. She turned a corner and came face to face with Ken. He was standing in his doorway with a mysterious smile playing on his lips. Rei froze on the spot, staring into ken's lifeless blue eyes. And then, Ken bowed. It wasn't just a small inclination of the head, he bent from the waist and moved his arms in a sweeping fashion. Rei didn't know what to make of it, but she found herself walking towards him. Ken's smile broadened as she made her way closer. It was a slow pace, but in ten steps she found herself inches away from him. Ken slowly reached out his hand, gradually bringing it up to her face. Rei closed her eyes and leaned in, letting Ken trail his fingers down her skin. She sighed and opened them again, seeing something flicker in Ken's eyes. Rei took another step closer to him, closer to something she was afraid of. Ken lowered his head, once again caressing her face. Rei trailed her fingers across his chest, standing on her toes, bringing their lips closer and closer and closer...

"Rei, where are you?"

Tai's voice pulled Rei back into reality. She stepped back, still looking into Ken's eyes. "I'm up here." she called, moving further away from Ken, but never once taking her eyes off of him. 

Tai came up the stairs. When he saw Rei and Ken a slight frown crossed his face before being replaced with his normal smile. "I need to talk to you." He told Rei.

Rei looked away from ken and to Tai. She smiled and nodded her head. Taking one last glance at Ken she found him gone and his bedroom door closed. Rei frowned at the door, before leaving with Tai.

*****

Tai had led Rei to the Living room, where he sat her on the couch, seating himself on the coffee-table directly across from her. He took her hands in his and sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Rei looked up. "What?"

"You see, the truth is," Tai paused, noticing Rei's far off expression. 'She's not even listening, is she?" he thought to himself. "Rei."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?'

Rei blushed. "Nothing, I'm just a little...preoccupied." Rei didn't tell him that Ken was occupying all her thoughts, or that they had almost kissed, or that she had wanted to kiss him. 'I need to go, be alone.' she thought to herself. "Tai, can we do this another time?"

Tai fought the urge to tell her no and scream out how much he loved her. "Sure." he said, plastering fake smile on his face.

"Thanks." Rei said, ruffling his hair and walking out of the room.

When she was gone Tai sat on the couch. It was warm where she had been sitting. Laying back Tai allowed his thoughts to wander. He pictured what would happen when he told Rei how he felt. She would throw her arms around him and they would share their first kiss. It was supposed to be magic, she wasn't supposed to be distracted and leave before he got a chance to tell her. "Why me." Tai said out loud, closing his eyes. Images of him and Rei together danced around his imagination.

__

Sorry. I'm not really proud of this chapter. I kinda forced it out so I could get on with the next ones. I have big plans for this story. It started out in my mind as a small thing with four or five chapters, but it's going to end up with about twenty-two! Well, this chap was sorta interesting. Leta and Matt were getting a little frisky. Too bad Sora had to interrupt. And what's this, Rei wanted ken to kiss her. Poor Tai, he's going to be upset when her finds this out. In the next chapter Ken and Rei spend some time getting to know each other better and Leta and Matt hit the town for their first official date.

Stay tuned for Chapter 13 : Roses and Soccer Lessons


	13. Roses And Soccer Lessons

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, I guess that chapter wasn't as bad as I though it was. Well, this is Chapter 13 : Roses and Soccer Lessons and it's about Leta and Matt's first official date and Rei and Ken getting to know each other better. Girl-Chama, I know that Leta is a strong Sailor Scout and believe me, she's going to prove it, but I do believe that Rei is just as strong as she is. Maybe not physically as strong, but as Sailor Scouts their magic is the same plus Rei has that ESP thing to help her, I guess it's all a matter of opinion. But don't worry, Jupiter will get her revenge on the Kaizer, you just have to be patient. I've decided that I will finish this story, even if it kills me, so keep reading and checking for updates. Thank you sooooo much for your support. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, on with the story..._

Leta checked her appearance one final time and was satisfied with what she saw. Matt was taking her out for the first time tonight and she had to look perfect. It had finally been decided that Leta was okay and ready to be up and out of bed, as long as someone was with her incase she re-opened her wound. Matt had told her he would take her to the best restaurant in town to celebrate. Leta had found the perfect dress in Mimi's closet. It was soft shade of green and went all the way to floor. The top was spaghetti strapped and had a very low cutting v-neck. It laced up the back, tying like a corset and letting the strings hang down her back, their tips barely brushing the floor. When she finished getting dressed she began pacing the room nervously, chewing her freshly painted nails. "What do you think you're doing?"

Leta turned and saw Rei standing in the doorway, leaning against it's frame. Leta smiled at her friend before beginning her restless walking. "I'm just so nervous." Leta said. "I've never been very good at this whole dress thing."

Rei giggled and walked into the room. "Please, you've probably been on more dates than the rest of the scouts put together." Leta smiled. "You'll be fine." Rei turned Leta around and began adjusting the tie on the back. When she was finished she looked at Leta with an appraising smile. "You look beautiful."

Leta's face flushed and she looked in the mirror again. "Thank you." Her expression became suddenly serious as she gazed at her appearance. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Rei put her arms around her friend in a light hug. "How could he not."

"I'm just so nervous." Leta told her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." She sighed. "He makes me so happy, yet so...self-conscious."

Rei smiled again and began to usher her friend out of the room. "Leta, you don't have anything to worry about. You're perfect," she paused, looking into Leta's eyes, "And he loves you, so you have nothing to worry about." 

"What would I do with out you?" Leta asked, laughter in her voice.

"Chew off all your nails." Rei replied with a smile.

*****

Matt was waiting in the hallway, striding nervously back and forth. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, but he went without the bow-tie, opting to leave the top two buttons undone. His hair was brushed back, but a lock of blond kept falling in his face. "You look nervous."

Matt turned and walked back towards the front door, where Tai was standing with Joe and Izzy. "I am." He admitted. "What if she thinks I look stupid."

"Well," Tai laughed, "You do look stupid, but Leta would never say anything." Matt frowned at his friend and rushed to the mirror hanging on the wall. As soon as he began adjusting his hair Tai walked over an threw an arm around his shoulder. "Matt, you look fine, I'm sure Leta will love it."

"I do."

Matt glanced up. Leta was walking down the stairs in the most beautiful green dress he had ever seen. His face flushed when he realized he was staring. "You look...beautiful." he told her honestly.

"Thank you." Leta said, a slight pink creeping up her face. Matt grabbed Leta's hand and led her towards the door.

"Have fun." Rei called.

"We will." Matt said, smiling and ushering Leta out the door and to his car. "See ya later."

Rei watched her friend leave and a wistful smile played upon her face. 'I can't keep this facade up much longer.' Rei thought to herself, 'I hate being alone.' Rei was still watching the car drive away when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tai staring at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Rei inwardly berated herself for allowing her emotions to show before she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

Tai smiled at her, taking his hand of her shoulder and running it through his hair. "We're going out for a while." He told her, "shopping, dinner, that sort a thing. You wanna come?" he asked hesitantly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Rei smiled. "Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll just hang out here. Everyone's going out so I'll have a little free time." Rei sighed and stretched her arms in a yawn. "Maybe catch up on some much needed sleep." Tai nodded, the blush on his face increasing. "But when you come back we can watch a movie or something, if you want to."

"Sounds like a plan." Tai told her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and walking away.

Rei blushed and raised a hand up to the place where Tai had kissed her. "He's so sweet." she said out loud, "If only..." Rei stopped talking, trying to force the image of a certain blue haired boy out of her mind. She took a deep breath and walked into the empty house, closing the door behind her.

*****

"This way please." 

Matt and Leta followed the waiter to a table in the back of the restaurant. He had taken her to A Touch Of Class. It was small place, nestled on the edge of a cliff overlooking a peaceful river. The decor was simple. White lace cloths covered each table and vases filled with red tulips sat at the center. A single candle was placed next to the vase, illuminating the small room with dancing flames. The table that they sat down at had a single red rose resting on the chair that Matt pulled out for her. She smiled, picked it up and placed a small kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

When Matt was seated across from her the waiter handed Leta a menu, allowing his hand to brush across hers. Matt noticed this and grabbed the other menu from the waiters hands. "My name is Sean and I will be your server tonight." He looked at Leta and smiled. "Tonight specials are roasted duck served with a light honey dressing and," he glanced at Matt, the smile disappearing from his face, "chicken with spanish rice. I'll leave you a few moments to decide." He turned and walked away, stealing one last glimpse at Leta.

"I can't believe that." Matt said when the waiter was out of reach.

"Did what?" Leta asked, glancing up from her menu for the first time since it was handed to her, an innocent smile on her lips. "Aren't waiters supposed to tell you the days specials?"

"Not that." Matt said, frustration on his voice. "That waiter was hitting on you."

Leta set her menu down and smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." she smiled, reaching her hand across the table and grasping Matt's. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" Matt questioned, narrowing his eyes as the waiter made his way back to the table. "We're gonna need a few more minutes." Matt growled before Sean could say anything.

"Whoa, down boy." Leta laughed. "I'm here with you." she told him, tightening her grip on his hand. "I love you." She smiled. "There's no need to be jealous of anyone." Matt smiled, a little ashamed of himself for freaking out over nothing. "Are you okay now?" Leta asked.

"I'm fine," Matt replied, trying to forget his anger. "Let's order."

*****

Rei sat on the ouch with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She had wanted to be alone for the night but about five minutes after everyone left she became insanely bored. Rei lifted her head up and opened her eyes, staring at the blank television screen in front of her. "You know you here alone because no one likes you, right?" 

At the sound of the voice Rei instantly wished she hadn't wanted company. She turned and saw Marsimon hovering in the door way, a sardonic smile on her lips. "I wanted to be alone." Rei said hotly, "And I still want to be alone." Rei told her Digimon.

Marsimon didn't take the hint and flew over and sat down next to her. "Right. It's funny that you think my Tai would want to spend time with you."

"Your Tai?" Rei questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my Tai." Marsimon said. "It's only a matter of time."

Rei laughed. "Only a matter of time until what?" she said, "until he realizes that your a rude mean little Digimon and that he dislikes you as much as I do."

Marsimon growled. "I don't know why I even bother with you." She said, beginning to lick her paws. "I don't like you, in fact no one likes you-"

Marsimon didn't have time to finish her statement as Rei picked her up and threw her of the couch. "Get out!" she said threateningly.

"Sorry."

Rei turned and found Ken standing in the doorway, preparing to leave. "No." she said hastily jumping up, walking towards the door and grabbing his arm. "I didn't mean you." Ken raised an eyebrow. "I was just...just..." Rei paused, looking for an excuse. 

"Just what?" Ken asked, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. Rei's eyes went wide and she knew there was no way out of this without telling him that she was arguing with her Digimon. "Don't worry about it."

Rei smiled nervously, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a green jersey that had the letters TFC written across the front. It had a white collar, dark green and white stripes and on the back was the number seven. "So..." she started, "what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way out to the park to play soccer." he said throwing his ball into the air. "Are you home alone." Rei nodded. "Why don't you come with me." 

Rei flushed. "I can't." she said. "I don't know how to play soccer."

"I'll teach you." ken said smoothly, grabbing her hand and walking to the door. When Rei tried to protest he interrupted her saying, "I wont take no for an answer. Your mine for the day."

Rei's face went from light pink to red when Ken said that she was his. Rei searched her mind for a way out the situation. She knew that spending the day alone with him wasn't a good idea. But she could find none and the heat from Ken's hand on hers melted any fears she might have had.

*****

When dinner was over Matt took Leta to the park and they sat together holding hands and talking. Matt had been wanting to get Leta alone for a while. He was worried. Worried that the final battle with the Kaizer was coming and when it was over she would leave his life forever. "Leta." he said softly. "What's going to happen when we kill the Kaizer?"

Leta looked into Matt's clear blue eyes and saw fear lurking in their depths. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean what's gonna happen when your mission is over." He said trying to sound calm. "When this is all over...are you going to leave me?" Not being able to look her in the eyes he looked of into the horizon.

Leta was shocked. "Matt, look at me." she said, gently turning his face. "I've thought about his a lot too." she told him gently, "And when this is all over I want to stay here with you."

Matt smiled. "You mean it?"

Now it was Leta's turn to look of into space. "I mean it." she said quietly. "It will be hard, knowing I'll never be able to see Rei or any of my other friends again. But...after this," she gestured to Matt, "After all that we've shared I don't think I could live my life without you." Leta grabbed his hand. Then there's the Pluto."

"Pluto?" Matt questioned.

"Pluto is the person who sent us here. She's the guardian of time." Matt looked at her curiously. "She alone holds the keys to time travel and it's her decision on whether or not I stay."

"You mean she could make you leave?" 

Leta nodded. "If my staying here causes a rift in the time line then she will make me leave. Or if my being gone causes to much destruction in my dimension. There are to many variables in this situation for me to really say that I'll be staying," Leta paused and kissed Matt, "But I want you to know that I want to stay." Leta leaned into Matt's embrace and allowed herself to be pulled into another kiss.

*****

"And this is why I never played sports." Rei said as she once again missed the goal.

"Your trying to hard. "Ken said, kicking the ball back to her. "Don't think about making the goal," he said walking towards her. "Close your eyes. Rei did as he told her and felt herself stiffen as Ken stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and she had to fight the urge to lean against him. "Now, imagine the ball and the goal, make sure they're lined up," Ken trailed his fingers from her shoulders and down her arms, "and kick." Rei swung her leg out and felt it come in contact with the ball.

She stood in silence. "See, you made it."

Rei opened her eyes and watched as the ball hit the net at the back of the goal and came to a stop. "I did it!" she cried out happily. Without thinking she threw her arms around Ken. She laughed happily until she felt him stiffen under her touch. She pulled her arms away. "I'm sorry." she said.

Ken looked at her for a few moments before a smile spread across his face. Rei looked into his eyes and for the first time she could see happiness in his azure depths, but he light was gone as quick as it came, being replaced with his normal emotion less stare. "Don't worry about it." he told her. Rei smiled nervously. "Now," he said, grinning evilly, " let's play."

Rei and ken spent the next two hour playing soccer and it wasn't until Rei was loosing by thirty points that she decided to call it quits and admit loss. When the game was over Ken treated Rei to ice cream and they spent the rest of the night talking about nothing at all. 

*****

Tai glanced at the clock. One A.M. 'Where could she be?' Tai asked himself. He had been home since around seven and had brought a movie home with him, hoping that He and Rei could have a little quiet time together, but when he returned she was nowhere to be found. No note, no nothing. He had been worried but when Leta and Matt returned Leta told him that Rei had a habit of disappearing when she wanted to be alone and that she would be back. But this was getting ridiculous, he didn't care if she wanted to be alone, she could have at least told someone where she was going. He was just about to go look for her when her heard the front door open and her laughter ring through the house. "I could have won." he heard her say, "you just didn't give me a chance." 

At the sound of her voice Tai jumped up from where he was sitting and raced to the door. He was shocked at what he saw. Rei was standing in the hall with Ken. She was wearing a jacket that looked to big for her so Tai could only assume that it was Ken's. She was laughing and her face was flushed with excitement. Ken's appearance was also a surprise. His normally perfect hair was in a wild mess, parts of it standing on end. Tai couldn't help thinking that he looked like someone he knew. What was more surprising was the genuine smile on his face. Ken rarely smiled and when he did it was usually forced and very strained, but now he was smiling and laughing like he had been doing it all his life. "Hey Tai." Rei laughed, taking Ken's jacket off. She stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I thought we were going to catch a movie tonight." Tai said a little to forcefully.

"I'm sorry." Rei said. "I got bored and Ken invited me to play soccer with him." 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

"No dad, I don't." Ken said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Ken walked down the hall and to his door where he turned and flashed Rei a smiled. "Good night."

Rei blushed. "Night." she called after him before turning to face Tai. "Are you really that mad." she questioned him. "Look, I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say?"

Tai wanted to say that he wanted her to say that she loved him and that he wanted her to stay away from Ken., but he didn't he just pulled her into a hug and whispered "I was just worried, I'm sorry for being a jerk.."

Rei smiled at him. "Well I'm sorry for worrying you, next time we go out I'll call and tell you guys where I'm going." Rei pulled out of Tai's embrace and walked towards her room. "I'm gonna go to bed too. Night Tai."

"Sweet dreams." Tai said to her retreating form. He didn't like the way Rei said next time, if he had his way there would be no next time. Before going to bed Tai made a mental note to talk to Ken tomorrow.

*****

Leta sighed and snuggled closer to Matt, drawing the covers up around their shoulders. When they had returned from dinner they had went up to Matt's room to talk. They were in the middle of their conversation when Leta kissed him. Matt pulled back in surprise and looked into her eyes. All he wanted to know was shining in her sparkling emerald depths. He pulled her close and kissed her again.

That night Leta gave herself to him with soft abandon. It was the final step in consummating their relationship and Leta had no second thoughts. She took and she gave, and each second she felt herself coming closer to something she didn't know. Waves of pleasure over took her body as she pulled Matt closer, bringing him with her as she crossed the edge of ecstasy. 

When it was over Leta laid next to him, reveling in the warmth he provided. She never wanted to leave his side, she knew this was where she belonged. "I love you." she whispered into the dark.

"I love you too."

__

Is it just me or is it the longer my chapters are getting the worse they get. I don't know, but I'm not really proud of this chapter either. Hopefully the next one will be better. Even if I didn't like it this chapter did have a lot going on. Rei sure is fighting her feelings for Ken isn't she. And Matt and Leta...well, you know. Next chapter Tai confronts Ken, Rei and Leta talk about whether they want to stay or go when this is over and another plan to the Digiworld is planned.

Stay tuned for Chapter 14 : On hostile ground.


	14. On Hostile Ground

__

Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates, you know how the holidays are and my dad bought this new computer game and every time I even look like I want to get on the computer he rushes up here to drag race for hours on end. Plus, I was sucked into the world of The Lord Of The Rings. Have you guys seen that movie? I've seen it three times and all I have to say is that I bow down to the sexiness that is Legolas Greenleaf(Orlando Bloom)!! I've been working out a SM/LotR crossover since I saw it, so I might do that one next, but I'd still like to hear your guys' opinions on what you think I should do next. (Options are in my bio) Well, this is chapter 14 : On Hostile Ground. This chapter will be a whole mess of things all thrown into one, so I hope I don't confuse you. By the way, the beginning is another one of Rei's dreams and it will be done in italics and word in regular text will be he asking questions in her subconscious, Okay? Thank you again to all my reviewers, without you guys this whole writing thing wouldn't be as fulfilling as it is. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Now, on with the story....

Rei walked through the woods, searching for someone. She didn't know who He was, only that her heart was calling to Him. She came to a clearing and looked around, spotting Him standing a few feet away from her, his back to her.

Who is he? 

_He turned to face her, a confident smile on his face. Rei stared at him for a few moment before throwing caution into the wind and running into His embrace. She rested her head on His shoulder and sighed as He wrapped His arms around her. _

Why does this feel so right?

_Rei closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, inhaling His scent. It was a subtle blend of spices. She raised her hand to His cheek and lightly caressed it, trailing her fingers down the smooth skin. She opened her eyes and pulled herself from His embrace. "Why?" she questioned softly._

"Because it belongs to me." He told her, keeping His voice low and emotionless. He reached out his hand and pulled her to Him, knowing that she wouldn't struggle. "Must we go through this every time we meet?"

Rei closed her eyes and let a single tear escape. "I can't keep coming here. I can't keep meeting you like this." Rei tried to pull away but His arms would not release her. "This is the last time...If they found out..."

If they found out what?

_"Let them find out." He said, releasing his hold on her and stepping away. "Like this world, you are also mine." His smile suddenly became evil and he produced a whip from his cloak. "They wont take you from me." He cracked his whip on her arm, producing a large, red welt. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to run but when she turned he was standing in front of her. "I'll never let you get away..."_

*****

Rei sat up in bed, sweat covering her entire body. 'That dream again.' Rei thought to herself, 'But this time...' Rei closed her eyes and tried to produce his image in her mind but could only manage the cracking of the whip. 'What does it mean?' She turned to Leta's bed, hoping to wake up her friend and talk about her dream, but the bed was empty. Panic crept into Rei's mind as she tried to remember if Leta said she was going anywhere. She threw back the covers, preparing to jump out of bed and search when a thought suddenly struck her. Matt. Leta had gone out with Matt last night and when she crawled into bed Leta wasn't there, but Matt's car was parked in the drive-way, meaning they were home. Rei smiled to herself. 'Way to go Leta.' She was about to lay back down when the door was slowly pushed open.

Leta cautiously stuck her head through the crack in the door, checking to see if Rei was asleep so she could sneak in without being noticed. She was disappointed to see Rei sitting on the bed and smiling in her direction. 'Play it cool.' Leta told herself. "Morning," she said brightly, "I just ate breakfast and I-"

"Breakfast in bed?" Rei questioned, amusement dancing in her eyes, "Matt's bed?"

All the color in Leta's face drained before being replaced with a bright shade of red. "I...I.." Leta stammered, looking for the right words, not being able to find any she lowered her head in shame.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked noticing her friends suddenly downcast.

"What everyone must think of me." she sighed, throwing herself onto the bed, "What you must think of me."

Rei got up and walked over to Leta's bed and laid down next to her friend. "I don't know what kind of reaction you were expecting, but I don't think any less of you. If I was going to think anything was weird about two people falling in love it would definitely be Serena and Darien." Leta looked at her friend, confusion in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, She's our princess and he's our prince, but when they first met he was in college and she was in junior high." Rei shuttered. "That was a little odd, but hey, at least you two are he same age." 

Leta laughed. "I guess." Rei looked at her expectantly. "What?" Leta questioned.

"Spill."

"I am not telling you anything." Leta yelled, her complexion once again reddening. 

Rei shrugged and sat up. "Well, if your not going to tell me anything I have something to tell you." Leta looked at her curiously. "I've been having these dreams. Dreams that I was walking through a forest, on my way to meet someone, someone I wasn't supposed to be seeing." Rei paused, glancing at her friend to make sure she was still paying attention. "At first they were normal, but last night, when I told him I couldn't see him anymore, he turned violent and he attacked me, saying that like the world, I was his."

"You have the weirdest dreams in the universe." Leta told her.

Rei frowned. "You don't think it could mean anything?"

"Of course it means something, your dreams always do." Leta walked over to the window and opened it, letting the breeze blow through. "But I don't know how to decipher them."

" I used to use the sacred fire, but that obviously won't work so I don't know what to do?" 

Leta shrugged, her eyes gazing outside. Rei sighed and got up, walking over to where Leta was standing. Rei pulled back the curtains and saw that Matt and Ken were in the back yard, kicking around a soccer ball. Rei watched as Ken moved. He was extremely graceful, running at kicking with ease. He scored a goal, and then, as if he knew he was being watched, looked up to the window and saw Rei and Leta. He smiled and waved. Rei flushed and raised her hand before waling away from the window.

Leta stayed for a few seconds longer, watching as Matt, tired and sweaty from playing, ran his fingers through his hair and fell onto the grass. He laid back, arms stretched wide, his face staring into the sun. Leta smiled and brought a hand to her lips, remembering the past nights events. With a content sigh she turned back to Rei. "I wonder if he knows how good he looks."

Rei flopped back onto her bed. "I know, if I didn't know any better I would say I was falling for him." Rei closed her eyes and sighed. "that blue hair, the way he moves..."

"I was talking about Matt." Leta said, raising her eyebrows.

Rei sat up, realizing she had voiced her thoughts out loud. . "So was I." she said nervously.

"Matt doesn't have blue hair." Rei fixed a smile on her face and got up, heading for the door and the safety of not having to talk about her slip up .

"I don't think so." Leta laughed, moving to stand in front of her and repeated her friends word from before. "Spill."

Rei grinned evilly, an idea coming to mind. "I'll tell if you tell."

Leta smiled at her friend. "Fine." She walked to the desk and pulled the chair out. "Well, we went out to dinner, to a place called A Touch Of Class. Things were going pretty well, but then the waiter started to hit on me." 

"Hitting on you?" Rei laughed, "With Matt sitting right there?"

"Right there. So, of course, Matt got all jealous and protective and was ready to kill the waiter." Leta smiled, remembering the scene. "And then I had to convince Matt that it was nothing. We ate in relative peace after that. Then we went down to the park to watch the sun set. He asked me if I was going to leave when this was all over."

Rei glanced at her friend. Rei had thought about this too, and although she knew she had nothing to stay for she also knew that Leta did. "What did you tell him?" Rei asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I told him that when this was all over I," Leta paused, trying to find a gentle way of telling Rei she wouldn't be going home, "I told him I wanted to stay." Leta closed her eyes, waiting for questions that never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Rei smiling at her with a distant look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Rei looked at her. "Nothing. It's just going to be weird without having my best friend around."

Leta smiled and grabbed Rei's hand. "We'll always be friends, no matter where or how far apart we are."

Rei nodded, fighting back tears. "Continue with your story." she said, changing the subject.

"Okay, so we were at the park and I told him that I wanted to stat with him. Then we came home and talked to Tai for a few minutes, he was asking where you were," Leta stopped, thinking this was the perfect way to get out of telling the rest of her story, "Where were you any way?"

Rei put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Don't try to change the subject missy." she laughed. 

Leta put up her hands, admitting defeat. "Okay, so we went to his room, to talk, but one thing led to another and..."

"And..."

"Don't make me say it." Leta pleaded. Rei looked at her with one eyebrow raised, telling her friend without words that she wasn't giving up. "and...we...made love." Leta felt her cheeks burn, but it felt as though an imaginary weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Now, don't you feel better about telling someone?" 

Leta smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." Rei laughed, satisfied with herself and headed for the door, but Leta's voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Rei turned. "To get some breakfast."

"Are you forgetting something?" Rei shook her head and continued walking. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you were last night and what happened!" Leta yelled, trying to sound forceful. 

Rei frowned. 'Guess I'm not getting out of this one.' she thought to herself. "Fine." With a quick motion she grabbed one of the pillows of her bed and held it to her chest, cuddling it like one would cuddle a stuffed animal. "Everything started out pretty normal, I was home alone, bored out of my mind when Marsimon came in and started throwing insults around. I got frustrated, picked her up and threw her yelling 'get out', but Ken had just walked in and thought I was talking to him, so he turned and started to walk out."

"Wait, wait, wait." Leta said, interrupting Rei. "You mean mister high and mighty, rude to everyone and takes no prisoners Ken Ichijouji left at your command?" Rei laughed at her friends description and nodded. "Wow. Wish I'd a been there. Continue."

"Okay, so I got up and told him that I didn't mean him. Of course then he started asking questions about who I was talking too, but for some reason he just stopped when he could tell I was nervous. He told me not to worry about and then he asked what I was doing for the day." Rei smiled, remembering the way he grabbed her arm and said that she was his. "I told him I had no plans and he grabbed me, told me I was playing soccer with him and that he wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"Hold on," Leta said, once again interrupting Rei. "You mean mister I have no friends, am better of alone, I don't need human interaction Ken Ichijouji wanted to hang out with you?" Rei looked at her friend, a smile on her face. Why did me and Matt have to go out yesterday, I would have paid to see all this."

"Can I continue now?" Rei asked. Leta nodded. "Okay, so we went to the park and he taught me how to play soccer. At first I couldn't hit anything, but then he came behind me and told me t close my eyes and he started saying a bunch of other stuff, but I wasn't listening, I was to busy trying not to be obvious that I kinda liked him being that close. Anyways, I made the goal and we started playing for real, of course I lost by like a hundred and fifty points, but then he took me out for ice cream and we didn't get home until around one A.M. It was all good up to that point, but Tai was waiting up for us and he got all father like on us and that sent Ken back into his normal socially repressed state of mind. I felt bad for making Tai worry, bit I'm a big girl, I don't know why he was so upset."

Leta stared at Rei, mouth and eyes open in shock. She was surprised to hear about Rei and Ken's day but she was even ore surprised to realize that Rei didn't know that Tai liked her. 'How could she not know, everyone knows.' Leta knew she probably shouldn't, but she was going to tell Rei how Tai felt about her. "Look, I don't know how you can be so blond," Leta started, "But it's completely obvious to everyone else that Tai-"

"Rei, Leta! Breakfast is ready!" Tai's voice rang out just before pushing the bedroom door open. "You guys up?"

Leta glared at him, mad that she was interrupted just before she told Rei. "Yeah, we're up." Leta growled, walking out the door.

Rei and Tai both watched her leave, confusion written on their faces. Rei smiled at Tai, and laughed, pulling him out the door and down to breakfast.

*****

After breakfast everyone was lounging in the dining room, talking about their next trip to the Digi-World. "I think we might be successful this time." Tai said, glancing at Leta and Rei. "We all saw how Rei took out the Kaizer's Digimon, and now we know that Leta can do it too. With these two on our side there's no way we could lose."

"I don't know if letting them use their powers is a good idea." Izzy spoke up.

"There is no way your gonna stop me from using them." Leta said loudly. "That stupid Kaizer is gonna get a piece of me. I owe him one." 

"I know how you feel, but maybe it's better that you use your Digimon."

Rei raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Right, like that'll work." No one doubted the fact that the first time Rei and Marsimon went into battle together they weren't going to work well as a team. "Besides, I agree with Leta, she needs to kick a little Kaizer ass."

Leta smiled. "Thank you Rei." 

"Not a problem Leta."

Izzy's voice once again broke through. "You guys don't understand, I think that the Kaizer has found a away-"

"What's a Kaizer?"

All heads turned to see Ken standing in the doorway, leaning lightly on the frame and smiling at Rei. Rei smiled back and flushed. "Oh, nothing." Mimi quickly covered. "The Kaizer is just a bad guy on this soap opera that we all like to watch." Everyone nodded, hoping that Ken bought their lie. It seemed to work since he asked no more questions and walked to the table, taking the free seat by Rei.

Tai, who was in the kitchen, walked back in and frowned when he saw Ken sitting next to Rei. 'I guess it's now or never.' he thought to himself. "Ken, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ken glanced up from his conversation with Rei and nodded. He lifted himself from the chair, letting his hand brush up Rei's arm, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She flushed and Tai noticed it, becoming increasingly angry. Tai led Ken out into the hall where he turned and tried to talk as normal as possible. "So," he started, "What are you doing?" he asked. Ken raised a single eyebrow and brought a mocking smile to his lips. "What are your intentions for Rei?"

This question only caused Ken's smile to widen. "Why?"

"Because I care about her damnit!" Tai said, anger in his voice. "She's been hurt enough, and having a man like you in her life wont do her any good." Tai sighed, bowing his head. "You'll only hurt her."

"I would never hurt her." Ken said, his smile suddenly gone. "She's to important."

At these word Tai raised his head and looked into Ken's eyes. He saw that Ken was serious about not hurting Rei, but it wasn't what he said that startled him, it was his voice. It had dropped a few notes and was now deep and forceful. 'He sounds almost like...' Tai stopped, not being sure who Ken sounded like. "What do you mean she's to important?" 

Ken smiled, but this time it wasn't a normal smile, it was almost...possessive. "Girls like Rei, or Leta for that matter, don't appear to often." Ken stopped, the edge in his voice suddenly gone. " And she likes me...for me..." he looked at Tai, hurt and pain clouding his eyes. He turned and walked away, mumbling something about it being the first time something made him truly happy.

'Could he be talking about Rei?' Tai thought to himself as he walked back into the kitchen. Rei looked up when Tai entered, but frowned when Ken wasn't with him. Tai noticed this. "We go to the Digital World today. We will destroy the Kaizer." Everyone looked at Tai, shocked by the venom in his voice. Tai didn't know why he was so angry, only that Ken had confused and frustrated him, but then Ken always frustrated him, made him nervous. The Digimon Kaizer. That was who Ken had reminded Tai of. He shook his head, clearing out the thought. 'Ken might be unemotional and detached, but he would never do something like that. Besides, he doesn't even know about the Digi-world." 

__

Okay, there's chapter 14. It was pretty interesting. Ken sure did confuse Tai when they had their friendly little conversation. Wonder what he meant, about the first thing to make him truly happy. And Leta came clean and told Rei about the night before. Uh-oh. things are heating up. Next chapter, Izzy was right and the Kaizer does have a little something planned for Rei and what all you Jupiter fans have been waiting for finally happens!

Stay tuned for chapter 15 : Jupiter Strikes Back


	15. Jupiter Strikes Back

__

Hello all! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I had an extremely large and unwavering case of writers block. Every time I sat down and tried to write my mind would go blank and I'd end up thinking about other things, Orlando Bloom, The Backstreet Boys, shoes. Anything that wasn't Sailor Moon or Digimon. But I'm back now and hopefully that will never happen again. It seems that everyone else is willing to bow down to the sexiness that is Legolas Greenleaf so it looks like I'll be doing that story next, and then the CardCaptors one after that. Anyways, This is JUPITER STRIKES BACK and in this chapter another battle in the Digital World occurs, Leta kicks a little ass, Rei gets a little depressed, Tai and Ken get a little physical and Rei and Ken get a whole lot closer. I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, I skipped the normal battle poses 

that they have to do to use their powers, I think they're corny! 

Leta sat on the couch twirling her transformation wand in her hand anxiously. Today was the day. She was going back into the Digital World and she would have her revenge. Last time she fought with the Kaizer she was hurt pushing a friend into safety and she was out of commission for three days, forced to lie in bed and wait until her friends deemed her injuries healed. It had been hell for her. She told everyone that it was just frustration from getting hurt but in reality it was self-loathing at letting some fool in a cape get the best of her. Leta prided herself on her fighting abilities and she wasn't about to let one man stand in her way. He had to be destroyed, and she was the one to do it. "Ease up a little, if you break that your gonna be in a world of trouble." Leta glanced up and saw that Rei was standing over her, staring at her hand. Leta looked down and realized that she was grasping her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Leta smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I guess I'm just a little anxious to get going." 

"Me too." Rei lied. If the truth were told every one would find out that Rei really didn't want this battle to end. When it was over Rei would be leaving, alone, and that frightened her more than the Kaizer ever could. Sure, Rei was friends with the other scouts, but it wasn't like her friendship with Leta. The others only took her for what she appeared to be, a stubborn girl with a mean streak who often didn't stop to think about others. Leta had looked past all that and realized that Rei was a girl who had grown up without anyone to show her that there was another way to be. Her grandfather had meant well, but a 65 year old man can't really be expected to raise a little girl. Leta and Rei's relationship had started out a little rocky, but in the end they were inseparable. Rei was scared that when she went home everything would change. That Serena, Ami and Mina would turn their backs on her like so many had done before. And although she would never admit it she secretly wished that Leta would change her mind and go home with her.

The two girls sat on the couch, each completely immersed in their own thoughts. Tai stopped in the doorway and stared at Rei. She looked tense about something...and unhappy. Tai wanted to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would be okay, but now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time to fight, but if that was true why couldn't her get the image of her sad eyes out of his mind. Tai shook his head clear and walked over to the computer, connecting to the internet.

Matt, who had followed Tai in, walked over to the couch and knelt beside Leta. There were a few thing he wanted to tell her, the first being not to rush into battle thoughtlessly. If what Rei told them was true, then Leta was an experienced fighter who knew how to take care of herself, but he also knew that Leta was the kind of girl who thought with her heart, just look at what happened with Nephlite. She had rushed into that battle and had lost, more than just the fight, she lost her life, and Matt didn't want a repeat of the past. "Leta." he said quietly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Leta frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Matt sighed, searching for the right words to express how he felt. "I just don't want anything to go wrong today, last time you got hurt and I don't want that to happen again."

"You wanted to make sure I knew what was happening and that I wont rush into battle without thinking first." Matt flushed. "Your a really bad liar, you know that." Leta laughed, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be careful, I promise. Besides, I have you and Rei to protect me." 

Tai stopped typing on the computer and turned to his friends. "When everyone else shows up we'll leave."

"No need to wait for us." Mimi said walking into the room, followed closely by Sora, Izzy, Joe and T.K. "Let's go." Everyone stood up, pulling their Digi-Vices out of their pockets. Simultaneously they all pressed the buttons and in a splash of color the disappeared into the clear blue of the computer screen.

*****

They arrived on a small hill, covered with swaying green grass and decorated with the tiniest of yellow flowers. Rei looked out over the horizon, and upon seeing it she was almost able to forget that they were here to fight. There were purple snow-capped mountains glittering in the distance and at their base was a forest, tree's standing majestically against the fading yellow of the sun. The twinkling of the nights first stars could be seen and a slight breeze lifted the scent of the flowers up and into the air, weaving an exotic perfume in heavens, toying with her senses. She smiled, wishing she could stay like this forever, with her friends, but she knew something was missing. Rei looked over to where Leta and Matt were holding hands, whispering to each other so low that no one else could hear them. Rei sighed, wishing she had someone whispering sweet nothings to her, holding her hand...loving her. But now wasn't the time to pout about he love life, or what she was lacking, and she raised her head and walked down the hill. A soft fluttering could be heard on her right and Rei didn't need to look to know that Marsimon was hovering next to her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." The small flying feline said smugly, coming to rest on Rei's shoulder. "Just thought I might hang around and watch as you make a fool of yourself."

Rei frowned. "Can't you ever be nice." Rei said hopefully, looking at Leta with her Digimon. "Why can't you be like Jupymon?" Marsimon didn't say anything, just pushed of Rei's shoulder, leaving claw marks where she had been sitting. "Right," she said to herself, "and the Kaizer's just gonna give up and let us win. Miracles happen."

Leta smiled and Jupymon. Her Digimon was bouncing around her feet telling her what she was going to do to the Kaizer. "I'll bite him and then I'll...I'll ....GGGRRRRRR ...and after that I'll kick him...well, if I had legs I'd kick him!"

"Thanks...I think." Leta smile, "But why don't you let me take care of the Kaizer."

Tears filled the Digimon's eyes and she started to hop away sadly. "You don't want me to help." She cried dejectedly. 

Leta sighed, following Jupymon. "Of course I want you to help, but I want to hurt him myself. I'll let you bite him after I'm done okay?"

Jupymon though for a moment before replying " Okay, but if you need any help, just ask."

"Rodger that."

"I hate to break up this little moment," Tai said, "But we've got company." Everyone looked to where Tai was pointing and saw the Kaizer coming up the hill riding on the back of another Garurumon. It was huge and snarling, drool sliding down it's mouth. A large gray collar was around it's neck, obviously placed there by the Kaizer so he could control the large Digimon. The Kaizer himself was standing on it's shoulders, whip in hand and a superior smile on his face. Although none could see is eyes it was obvious that his gaze was directed towards Rei. She took and involuntary step back, side-stepping behind Tai. The Kaizer frowned and stepped down from his Garurumon, flicking his wrist, causing the whip to crack loudly. Rei's eyes lost their focus and she dropped to the ground, one hand at the side of her head, cradling it as if she were in pain, and she was. She closed her eyes and when she did her dreams flashed across her mind...that smile...the whip...it was all so familiar...it was all the same as her dreams...but that meant....Rei's eyes snapped open and she looked up. The Kaizer was standing a few feet in front of her, a frown on his normally cruel lips, but soon reality melded with her dream and the grass faded leaving a dark forest...stars in the sky...and her and the Kaizer...face to face...talking...confessing...kissing... It was all to much for her to handle. She tried to stand, but when she couldn't find the strength she fell forward, the last threads of consciousness leaving her. 

Everyone watched her fall, each forming their own ides in their minds on what could be wrong. Tai reached to catch her before she hit the ground, but was surprised to see the Kaizer move fast and catch her in his arms. He lifted her gently and brushed her hair out of her face. He checked her over for any signs of injury before softly resting her on the ground and standing back up. Tai had watched with ill-concealed fury as the Kaizer touched Rei and he made a move for him but Leta got there first.

*SMACK* 

The Kaizer reeled back from the force of her unexpected assault. When he finally regained his composure a thin stream of blood was trailing down from the left side of his mouth. He smiled and swept his tongue across his lips, licking up all the blood. "Silly me." he said appraisingly, "I underestimated you, but then I've never seen anyone go down as fast as you did last time we met."

Leta's eyes widened at his insult and she could no longer hold her anger and rage. Leta's transformation wand seemed to appear out of nowhere and she raised it into the air, crying "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Jagged bolts of electricity escaped from it and began to ring her floating body. It weaved and tangled itself with the other bolts finally encasing her body in its radiance, creating a blinding white flash of light. When it was over Sailor Jupiter stood before them, ready for battle. Her outfit was similar to Rei's but had a green fitted skirt with trailing pink ribbons. Green boots encased her feet and a shimmering emerald was at the center of her golden tiara. The Kaizer seemed unimpressed. "Enough with the light show, FIGHT!" With that he attacked, his whip circling her wrist. 

With a swift motion he pulled her to her knees and smiled, but his smile vanished when she lifted her head, grabbed the whip with both hands and screamed "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" Thin wisps of lightening formed at her finger tips and began traveling up the length of the whip. When they reached his hands he screamed out in pain and dropped the whip, which Leta grabbed. She walked forward, the whip dangling dangerously in her hand. "Never underestimate a Sailor Scout."

"My mistake." the Kaizer said contemptuously. The Kaizer's gaze shifted from Leta and he seemed to be staring behind her. "Now it's my turn."

Leta turned in time to see the Kaizer's Garurumon advancing on her. It sent a Howling Blaster her way. She was able to dodge most of it, but got caught in the arm. It singed her flesh and she winced from the pain but kept on fighting. The Kaizer's Digimon attacked again but this time she heard a cry from the right. "JUPYMON DIGIVOLVES TO...JUPADAMON!" The small green head began to glow and change. It began to sprout legs and a tail and it's soft green flesh began to turn scaly. When the transformation was complete a five foot dragon stood before Leta. It's scales glistened under the pale moonlight and it bared razor sharp fangs at the Garurumon. It took a few steps back before charging at the Kaizer's Digimon at full speed. "THUNDER QUAKE!" Jupadamon called out, shoving her horn into the ground. The land began to rumble and shake, bolts of lightening from invisible clouds striking it. A large fisher formed and the Kaizer's Digimon fell into it, only to be pushed back out by another large burst of electricity. The Garurumon fell to the ground, it's charred skin smoking.

Rei slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the situation around her. When she saw Leta fighting the Kaizer on her own all the pain that Rei was in instantly vanished. All she could think about was helping her friend. Standing up, she threw out her arm and called out "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Once again swirls of fire consumed her and left Sailor Mars standing in her place.

'Just what I've been waiting for.' The Kaizer thought to himself. He had been disappointed that Rei had left the fight so early, he had something special planned for her and now he would have to act quick since her friend was unexpectedly powerful.

Rei made a move to walk forward and join the battle, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Tai. He had a worried expression on his face and seemed reluctant to release her. Rei gently pried Tai's hand from her arm, "I have to fight." she told him.

"I know." Tai said, "But are you sure you can handle it?" 

Rei smiled, "I was born to fight." With that she turned and ran onto the battleground, not stopping until she reached Leta's side. "Hey," she called, "Need any help?"

"Not really," Leta said harshly, walking towards the Kaizer. "This fight was over before it ever began."

Rei glanced over to the fallen Digimon, crinkling her nose at the scent of burning flesh. Leta was right, she didn't need Rei's help. The two Sailor Scouts continued walking towards the Kaizer, their every intention was to finish this battle, end it here and now, but the Kaizer had other plans.

He turned to Rei, a cold smile on his face. "I have a present for you." Rei stopped walking, apprehension flashing in her eyes. The Kaizer held up a small silver ball. "It's not much, but I'm sure you'll like it." With that he threw the sphere in Rei's direction. To shocked to move she could only watch as it approached her. When it reached her it stopped, hovering in the air before enlarging and flying towards her neck. Rei tried to grasp it, but it attached itself around her neck before she could get a hold of it.

At first nothing happened, but suddenly Rei felt her powers draining. She held out her hands and watched in horror as her white gloves faded away, leaving only her hands. She looked down and saw that her entire Sailor uniform had vanished, replaced with her normal clothes. Her mouth dropped open and she looked to Leta for help. Her friend could only stare at her in shock. Rei stared at the Kaizer, tears forming in her amethyst eyes. "What have you done to me?" 

The Kaizer laughed. "It's just one of my Dark Spirals. You don't like it?" He watched Rei from behind his goggles. 'I'm sure you wont appreciate this now, but I can't have you running around in these battles and getting yourself hurt....' "I never thought about using them on humans, and although I can't control you I did negate your powers. Looks like it's up to wonder woman here and those fools that you call friends."

Rei dropped to her knees, tears running from her eyes, Her powers had never been taken from her before and she didn't know how she would be able to live without them. She remembered back to when they first arrived and what they were told about the Kaizer's devises for destruction, but she never thought that they could be used against her, it was all to much to handle...

Tai watched in shock as Rei fell to her knees and cried. He could no longer hold in his anger and he ran forward, hurting the Kaizer his every intention. Leta turned in time to see his supposed assault. "Tai, NO!" She yelled, but Tai ignored her and kept moving towards the Kaizer.

The Kaizer watched him approach in amusement, and then looking past Tai, he saw that his Garurumon had risen and was now coming to protect it's master. Marsimon, however, also noticed this, and her feline voice rang through the silence "MARSIMON DIGIVOLVES TO....AURAMON!" After another burst of bright light Auramon stood in front of the Kaizer. She was now about four feet tall, her once scaled wings now feathered and she wore golden cuffs just above her four paws. "No one hurts Tai." She growled. "CRIMSON INFERNO!" Her body lifted off the ground and each time she flapped her wings streams of fire escaped from them. The Kaizer's Garurumon hit the ground and this time would never rise again. Auramon padded over to where Rei was kneeling. She dropped to he ground and looked into Rei's eyes. "Although I do not like it, I will admit defeat, Tai is yours and from this day forth I will protect you as I would protect him."

Rei looked at her Digimon and a fresh torrent of tears escaped her eyes. "Leta walked over and put her arms around her friends shoulders. "We need to get her home."

*****

It had been three days since they had left the Digital World and no ones mood had improved. Leta was frustrated that she wasn't able to defeat the Kaizer and it was all Matt could do to keep her from going back herself. Rei stormed through the house, snapping at anyone who even looked at her wrong. Her relationship with Marsimon had improved, but it still didn't change the fact that she couldn't use her powers and would be useless in any coming fights. But Tai's mood was the worst. He was mad at Marsimon for telling Rei how he felt, even though in all of her confusion at that moment she didn't hear it. He was mad at himself for not being able to protect her, he was mad at ken, although he couldn't figure out why, but most of all he hated the Kaizer. He hated him for destroying the Digital world, for hurting Rei, for everything and he had nowhere to let that aggression out. He walked through the house, not going anywhere particular, and when he rounded the corner he slammed into something. "Watch where your going!" He yelled.

"I was." came the cold reply.

Tai looked up and met Ken's ice blue eyes. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'just who I wanted to see.' "Get out of my way." Tai said callously, "I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?" Ken questioned, "Manners?"

"Move."

Ken stepped aside, a cruel smile on his face. "Fine, I was just on my way to see Rei."

At the sound of Rei's name Tai turned, anger flashing in his eyes. "You stay away from Rei." He threatened.

"No," Ken said, "I don't think I will." He paused and smiled. "Besides, I don't think Rei wants to stay away from me." Tai felt his will power drain away. He balled his fist and punched Ken in the face. Ken stumbled back but quickly regained his composure. He lifted a hand to his lips and wiped away the blood, smiling. "Now what was that for?" ha asked, though the sound of his voice made it obvious he was mocking Tai.

"Stay away from Rei!" he said again, preparing to hit him again. 

"No." Ken said calmly.

"Stay away from her!" Tai yelled, launching himself at Ken. He hit him at full force, knocking them both to the ground in a mess of flailing arms and legs. Punches were thrown and both boys were beginning to tire.

"What are you too doing?!"

The fighting stopped and both Tai and Ken looked up into the shocked and frustrated eyes of Leta. Tai was the first to jump up, a look of guilt in his eyes. "We were...uh...-"

"Nothing much," Ken said smoothly, brushing a lock of blue hair out of his eyes, "just a little friendly wresting." With that he walked away, taking on last glance at Tai he smiled.

Leta walked over to Tai and used the edge of her sleeve to wipe away the blood that was beginning to fall from a small cut above his eye. "Are you gonna tell me the truth now?" She questioned.

Tai sighed, reaching a hand up to his face and rub his now aching jaw. "I hit him." he stated.

"Why?" 

"I don't know why." Tai said, "Partly because I had all this pent up anger from our last battle with the Kaizer and partly because I feel like I'm loosing Rei to him." Tai slumped against the wall and hung his head. "Do you think she likes him?"

Leta bit her bottom lip. She knew that Rei liked Ken, but she also knew that she wasn't gonna be the one to tell him. "I don't know," she lied, "Maybe you should just ask her yourself." Tai offered her a small smile and then turned and left. "Poor guy."

"Who?" Matt asked, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Tai," Leta said, "I think he knows that Rei likes Ken." Leta turned in Matt's arms and rested her head on Matt's chest. "I feel bad for him, but I've never seen Rei act the way she does when Ken is around. I don't know what to do"

"We stay out of this." Matt said simply. "It'll be hard, seeing as Rei is your best friend and Tai is mine, but it would be safer for us to just not get involved. Imagine what would happen if you told Rei she should get with Tai and I told Tai he should just give up and let Ken win, it would be total chaos."

Leta laughed. "I guess your right. So, now that we're officially out of it, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Matt closed his eyes, "Well, we could go up to my room and-"

"Pervert!" Leta said, punching him in the arm. 

"Seriously," Matt began, "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." Leta smiled and kissed him softly. Maybe it would be a good day after all.

*****

Rei sat in the backyard her arms circling her knees, hugging them to her chest. She had been here all day, hoping that no one would find her. They had all been asking her pointless questions; how she was, how she was feeling? She wanted to scream at them all to go away, but she bit her lips and answered their questions the best she could. When everything had quieted down she found her chance and slipped out.

She raised her hand to the silver band around her neck. It didn't hurt, not physically anyway. It could be passed of as a necklace so she wouldn't have to worry about trying to explain it to anyone. It was still hard for her to think about, not being able to use her powers. They had always been there, even before she had become a Sailor Scout, she could feel them running through her body, they were a part of her. Now she felt powerless, useless...empty. She lowered her head, tears once again forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You've been crying all day."

Rei looked up and saw Ken standing over her. She quickly wiped away the tears and stood up. "I'm fine."

"If you don't want to talk about, that's fine, but if you ever need someone, I'm here." Ken said softly, surprised at himself for letting all he was feeling be evident in his voice.

Rei looked into his clear blue eyes, amazed to see that there was actually emotion in them. There was sadness...and something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Surprised at the amount of emotion he was showing her she burst into tears again and threw her arms around his neck. Ken didn't know how to react, he rarely ever showed his emotions and wasn't quite sure how to comfort her. He slowly let his arms circle her waist, pulling her closer to him than anyone had ever been before. It was awkward at first, but he eventually gave into all that he was feeling and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rei in his arms. "They just don't understand..." her voice cut through the silence, " it hurts so much..."

"Ssshhhh..." Ken said softly, trying to quiet her. "It will all okay."

"It wont!" Rei yelled, pulling herself from his embrace, "Things will never be the same again!" She took a few steps back, looking into Ken's eyes, "You'll never understand!"

She turned to walk away, but Ken grabbed her arm. "I might not understand, but I want to help." With that he pulled her back into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. At first she was shocked and tries to pull away, but he wouldn't release her. Then she found herself not wanting to get away. She wound her arms around his neck, allowing her hands to slide into his soft hair. Ken, suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled away. "I'm sorry." he said softly, running his hands through his hair.

Rei grabbed him and pulled him close. "Don't be." She said, kissing him again.

__

Once again I want to apologize for the huge wait with this chapter. It won't happen again! (I hope!) So this chapter was a big huge mix of everything, and Leta kicked ass. And just for the record, Leta punched the Kaizer, she didn't slap him. *smack* just sounds better than *punch* Rei and Ken sitting in a tree K*I*S*S*I*N*G! _Yeah, Rei is a little soft on Ken, but she's never seen the side of him that Tai has, and she doesn't know who he really is, but she will learn the truth. And Ken and Tai finally fought it out, but o one won, and If Rei had caught them instead of Leta they both would have been in a lot more trouble. Anyways, next chapter, Rei and Ken and Matt and Leta all share a few quiet moments alone. _

Stay tuned for Chapter 16 :Love Is In The Air 


	16. Love Is In The Air

__

Once again I'm sorry about the extremely long wait for updates. You can blame my muse. I killed her. All she did was bring me pictures of Orlando Bloom. Not good when I'm trying to concentrate on this story. So I starved her thinking she would bring me pictures of Matt, Ken and Tai...but she died. So I was idea-less. Actually, I still am, so if this chapter seems a little forced, it is! Oh yeah, someone 'kindly' e-mailed me and told me that I had never put up a disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon and am making no money of this project, however, I do have Ken Ichijouji hand cuffed to my bed! (He's right next to Orlando, Aya, Youji, Zechs, Auron, Hotohori and the Backstreet Boys!)Hehehehe. And a special thank-you goes to Renicia, for giving me the push I needed to get this story back on the road. THANK-YOU!!!!!! Anyways, this chapter is called Love Is In The Air and is the beginning of Rei and Ken's relationship and a little quiet time between Matt and Leta. We also get a little bit of Ken's past and why he is the way he is. Hope you guys enjoy. But if you don't, don't worry, I didn't enjoy writing it.

*Sarah*

"So, where did you go last night?"

Rei looked up at the sound of her friends voice. "What?"

"I asked where you went last night." Leta repeated.

"Oh." Rei smiled, remembering the nights events. "Nowhere, I was out back."

Leta raised her eyebrows. "So you sat in the backyard all night?"

Rei shook her head, sending raven locks flying around her face. "No, we came in at about one o'clock." Rei stopped, realizing that had said 'we'. She pushed her chair away from the table, stood up and picked up her cereal bowl, heading towards the kitchen. She pushed open the door, rinsed her bowl and turned to leave, only to find Leta standing in her way. "You know," she said sarcastically, "I'm sensing a little hesitation. We both know I'm not gonna drop this, so why don't you just save yourself the frustration and tell me who you were with." Rei frowned. "Or I could follow you around all day and ask you every five minutes. What do you think I should do?"

"I was with...." Rei paused, searching her mind for anyone's name, "Sora."

And exactly as Rei said her name she walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and pulled out a bowl. "What?" She asked, glancing from Rei to Leta curiously.

Leta turned to Rei, her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face. "Do you wanna tell me the truth now?"

Rei sighed, admitting defeat. Sora, who was still looking around in confusion asked, "Did I miss something here?"

Leta nodded. "It seems Rei was out last night 'till one in the morning with some mystery person and is completely unwilling to tell me who it was, which, of course, makes me all the more determined to find out." Sora laughed, but turned to Rei, waiting to hear her response.

"Ken." Rei replied .

"What about him" Leta asked. "Are you trying to get out of telling us, cause if you are-"

"No, I was with Ken." Rei said, interrupting her friends tirade. "But you can't say anything to anyone, okay?" They both nodded, shock written on both of their faces. "And I suppose you wanna know the details?" 

Once again they both nodded. "Of course we wanna know!" Sora answered. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I've known Ken for three years and he's never acted like this."

"Like what?" Leta asked.

"Like he has feelings." Sora answered. "He's normally so withdrawn and depressed, but for the first time he seems to enjoy life, to be aware of other peoples feelings." Sora laughed, throwing her arm across Rei's shoulder, "Maybe you aren't so bad."

Rei smiled, "Thanks, I think." The three girls went back into the dining room and sat at the table, both of the flanking Rei. "Let's see, where to start?" Rei paused for a moment, trying to decide where to start her story. "After the whole, power-negating collar business I was obviously a little distraught. And you guys were just making things worse by asking me if I was okay. It got so bad that I couldn't hold my tears back any more and had to get away, so I went outback." Rei paused to catch her breath. "Well, I sat out there alone for a while, crying, self-pitying, I think I even threw a few things. Not a pretty site." Her friends stifled their laughter. "Anyways, I was alone until Ken came up and tried to comfort me." 

Leta and Sora both raised their eyebrows, each trying to imagine the cold and unfeeling Ken trying to comfort the emotional wreck that Rei was the day before. "I would have paid to see that." Sora laughed.

"It gets more unbelievable, just wait a few minutes." Rei countered. Both of the girls quieted down and waited for Rei to continue. "Like I was saying, Ken tried to comfort me, but I was a little...inconsolable, and I yelled at him and told him that he would never understand. And then he said that he might not understand, but that he wanted to help. And then-" Rei paused, reliving the moment in her head, "He kissed me."

She glanced up at Sora and Leta, waiting for one of them to say something, anything.

Leta was the first one to start laughing. "Very funny!" She said in between giggles, "Seriously, what did he do?"

Rei frowned at her friend. "He kissed me." She repeated. Leta started to laugh again, but the look in Rei's eyes made her stop. She was serious. Leta's eyes widened and her expression changed from humorous to amazement. "at first I was shocked and I didn't know how to react, but then as soon as I realized I was enjoying it, he pulled away, apologizing for doing it."

"What did you do then?" Sora asked.

"I told him not to be, and then I kissed him." 

"You kissed him." Leta repeated. Rei nodded, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You kissed Ken Ichijouji!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." 

"Not bad," Sora interrupted, "Just...weird. Really weird, I didn't even think he liked girls." Rei and Leta both stared at Sora in shock. "I didn't mean that." she said quickly, "He just never shows any interest in anything except that computer of his." Sora poured cereal into her bowl and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and emptied the container into the bowl before tossing it into the garbage. "You deserve an award for bringing that boy out of his shell." Sora picked up her cereal and walked to the door, but before she left she turned around and asked "What about Tai?" 

Confusion flashed in Rei's eyes. "What about Tai?" she asked. 

Sora frowned and glanced at Leta, who was shifting her feet and looking at the floor nervously. "Forget I said anything." she told Rei hastily before exiting the room.

Rei turned to Leta who was still looking at the floor as if it held something of great interest to her. "What about Tai?" Rei repeated.

Leta looked at Rei and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, exposing her bare wrist. "Look at the time." She laughed nervously, heading towards the door. "Matt and I have plans today, we're trying to teach Jupymon some manners, so...uh....I'll see you later. Bye!" Leta rushed out of the door as fast as she could, telling herself to remember that she was staying out of it. 'It's not my business.' she thought, 'If Tai stands a chance he's gonna just have to tell her himself, ....but it might be too late.' Leta shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. 'Besides, I have more important things to worry about, like an over active bouncing head.'

*****

Ken sat against the wall. His knees were up and his elbows were resting on them, his hands pushed carelessly into his hair, pushing the blue locks out of his azure eyes. His laptop sat on the floor next to him, on, but unused. His eyes were focused on the wall across from him, staring listlessly at the smooth white surface. He wore light gray slacks and a crisp, white button up shirt. The buttons were half-way undone and a thin silver chain dangled around his neck. He dropped his hands to the ground and sighed. "What am I doing?" he questioned himself. "I can't afford to get involved with the enemy...I can't afford to care...' But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her tear filled eyes out of his mind. He pushed himself up from the floor, walked to his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a small, framed picture. He set it on the desk gently and stared at the image. It was a picture of two boys, both standing outside in the middle of a soccer field. Both of them had dark hair and blue eyes, the only obvious difference was age. The younger boy held a ball in his hands and was looking to the older boy with a look of awe on his face. A look of complete and total respect. Ken slowly reached out his hand and ran it across the photo. Then, suddenly, he picked it up and threw it at the wall, the glass shattering onto the floor. 

He slammed his desk drawer closed and threw himself onto his bed, but his eyes drifted back to the broken picture on the floor. Anger swelled inside him. 'Why should I care about her...in the end she'll be just like him...she doesn't care...no one does...they don't understand...' Ken sat up, once again resting his head in his hand. 'She fights with them, against me...' Ken sat like that for a while, trying his best to convince himself that he didn't care, that Rei wasn't important, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the image of her crying in the backyard, he felt the gentle pressure of her lips against his, the way her hands wound themselves in his hair. He had felt secure in her arms...safe. And that thought scared him. He hadn't depended on anyone since Sam.

Sam....

Ken closed his eyes and traveled back to his past....

*****

A boy of about six or seven ran into the kitchen of his house carrying a small glass jar. "Mommy! Daddy!" He cried, running to where his parents were sitting. "Mommy, look!" He pushed the glass jar into her eye sight and waited. His mother pushed the jar out of her face and turned to him. "Ken, be quiet, can't you see we're talking to your brother."

Ken lowered his head, trying to hide his now tear-filled eyes. "But Mommy, I caught lightening bugs." Ken said softly, gesturing to the small, glowing insects inside of the jar."

His mother grabbed the jar and walked to he window where she opened the jar and released the fireflies into he night. "I don't have time for you right now." His mother said angrily, "Were having an important conversation about your brother's future, no go away!"

Ken stepped slowly out of the room, silent tears streaming down his face. He climbed the stairs and walked towards his room. While walking down the hall and he passed his brothers room, and in a fit of curiosity pushed to door open and walked in.

The room was impeccable. The bed was made and everything was in it's proper place. Books lined the shelves and framed pictures stood at their ends. Ken walked to a picture of him and his brother on his last birthday. It was the day that he had gotten his first soccer ball, and his older brother Sam had taken him to the park to play with it. Their parents had snapped this picture just before they started to play.

Ken would never admit it, but he had always been jealous of his brother. Their parents always paid more attention to him, because he was a genius and Ken was just a normal little boy. Regardless of that fact, Ken and Sam got along quite well. Sam never treated his brother the way their parents did, and often stood up for him when things at home got their worst. 

Ken smiled at the picture and turned to leave when something caught his eye. It was a small, gray device sitting next to his brothers computer. Ken picked it up and turned it over in his hand, wondering what it was. He was about to put it down when a bright light flashed from it and the world around him melted.

Ken appeared on the banks of a small lake. The waves lapped gently against the shore and a slight breeze blew. Ken pushed himself up from the sand and looked around. He was completely alone, or so he thought. "Hi Ken, my names Wormmon." At the sound of the voice Ken turned and found himself face to face with a small green creature. He jumped back with a startled cry and prepared to run. "Don't be afraid." Wormmon said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend."

Ken looked at the small animal in confusion. "What's a friend?" he asked.

Wormmon crawled to ken's leg and smiled. "You know, someone to talk to, someone to play with. A friend."

Ken frowned. "I've never had a friend before." he said quietly. "Only my brother, Sam."

"Well, I'm your friend now!" Wormmon said happily. "You'll never have to be alone again." Ken spent the rest of the night with his new found friend and for the first time in his life he felt like he was wanted, like he truly belonged.

When the night was over and the sun began to rise Ken used the device to return home, anxiously awaiting the time when he could tell his brother about Wormmon. But when Ken got home his brother was already waiting for him. Ken ran to him, a smile on his face, but when he neared his brother the device was slapped out of his hand and his brother roughly grabbed his shirt. "What do you think your doing?" He asked forcefully.

"I was just-"

"You were just what?" Sam yelled. "Taking things that don't belong to you?!" Ken tried to say something but his brother wasn't finished. "I never want to see you in my room again, you hear me! And this is mine, so don't touch it again!" With that, Sam threw the Digi-Vice in his drawer and threw Ken out of his room.

Ken stood in the hallway, unable to believe that the only person who had ever cared about him just treated him that way. He retreated to his bedroom, crying silently on his pillow, wishing that Sam would just disappear.

Five days later Sam died in a car accident. Ken found out when he got home from school. When his mother told him that Sam was gone and would never be coming back Ken immediately knew that it was his fault. He had wished for Sam to disappear and his wish had come true. Ken threw his backpack on the ground and ran to his room, guilt clouding his senses. All he could think about was the fact that he killed his brother. Ken sat in his room for a week, only leaving when he was forced. He became silent and withdrawn, spending all of his time in the silence of his brothers old room, staring at the picture of the, on his desk.

Ten years later Ken was still the same. He went to school, did his homework and performed all the functions a normal seventeen year old would do, but when the sun went down he could always be found in his brothers room, staring at the same picture. The other world was never far from his mind and he knew that one day he would return.

One night, Ken entered the room, as usual, but this time things were different. Sam's old computer was on. A small red light was flashing on the bottom corner of the screen, indicating that there was a message waiting to be read. Ken used the mouse and clicked on the link. When the new screen popped up, this message flashed across the screen.

__

Why do you still care? Sam is dead. He is

free. He has been given release. You can 

also be free, but not in this world. This is 

not where you are meant to be . There is 

another world. Your world. It is waiting

for you, waiting for it's Emperor. _You know _

where you should be. Be free...be free....

Ken read the message twice.. How could anyone possibly know about the other world? Ken pushed the chair back from the desk and reached to open his brothers bottom desk drawer. Inside, on top of everything, lay the Digi-Vice. Ken looked at it for a few moments before reaching into the drawer and pulling it out. He knew that this day would come, the day when he could finally return to his world. He had waited for ten years, and now he could go claim what was rightfully his.

*****

Ken fell back onto his bed, tears in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away, cursing himself for being so weak. He pushed himself of the bed. 'Rei's not like Sam.' He told himself. 'She sees me for what I am-' he stopped. 'She does see me for what I am, but she only likes what I pretend to be. If she knew what I really was, who I really am...This is pointless. She's beneath me, it doesn't matter what she thinks. She's inconsequential, she's insignificant, she's...' Ken stopped, not being able to believe the things he was thinking. 'I have to get her out of my system, I can keep everyone else at a distance, why should she be any different, I'll just walk right down stairs and tell her that the kiss meant nothing and she was right, I don't understand, I don't care.' What Ken wouldn't admit was that he did care, the fact that he was the reason for her pain bothered him more than he'd care to admit. 'But the collar was for her own good' he reminded himself. 'That would ensure that she would stay out of the battles and she wouldn't get hurt...she wouldn't disappear...' 

Ken was working up his determination when he pulled open his bedroom door and found himself staring into the amethyst eyes that haunted his thoughts. "Rei..." he breathed.

Rei smiled nervously and ran her hand through her hair. "Hi," she started timidly, "I was just...walking by and I thought I'd stop and see what you where up too." She said hesitantly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me." Ken didn't say anything, only stared into her eyes. Rei took that as a no. "Okay...well, I was just wondering. I'll be going now. Bye." With that she turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could to the stairs, getting as far away from Ken as she could. When she reached the stairs she raced down them, moving for the door as fast as she could manage. She was so embarrassed. Sora was right, he wasn't interested in her, he was just...just...'Just what?" she asked herself. 'He seemed so sincere last night. I guess it was just a charade.' Rei turned the door knob and opened it. She was about to step outside when she heard quick footsteps and someone call out her name. She turned to find Ken standing in front of her, his normally empty eyes filled with unaccustomed warmth. She stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, searching her face for any signs of forgiveness. "I was just..." 'just what?' he asked himself, 'admit it, you were trying to find a way to push her away but all she had to do was smile and you melted.' "I'm sorry." he repeated. It had been twelve years since Ken had said those words and he felt somehow, relieved. "I would love to go out to lunch with you... if the offer still stands that is."

Rei flushed, a smile forming in her lips. "Of course it still stands. Come on." She said walking out the door and motioning for him to follow. Ken smiled and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Rei looked at their hands, shocked by his sudden display of affection. She looked up at him and smiled, pulling him to her side and out into the sunlight.

*****

"No, no, no." Leta said, shaking her head. "It's not polite to jump on people when they walk into a room." Jupymon sat on the floor, looking up at her in confusion. "Now, Matt's gonna be here any minute and when he comes in I want you to greet him like I told you, okay."

The Digimon nodded it's head enthusiastically. "You do know she's never gonna get it right, don't you?" Came a sarcastic voice from above. Leta looked up and saw Marsimon hovering above her.

"Yes she will." Leta said hotly. "Now here he comes Jupymon, show this stupid cat what your made of."

Matt walked into the room and smiled when he saw Leta. He looked on the floor at Jupymon, who looked as though she was fighting with herself. He looked at Leta, pride showing in his eyes that she was able to tame the wild Digimon. Just as he was about to complement her out loud Jupymon screamed his name and bounced towards him at a high speed. Matt tried to move out of the way but it was to late. Jupymon collided with him, sending him flying to the ground with a painful 'thud', then she jumped on his chest, crying out his name and how happy she was to see him. "I told you she couldn't do it." Marsimon said haughtily. 

Jupymon looked up at Leta after that comment. " Did I mess up?" She asked sadly.

"Of course you did." said the ill mannered Digimon hovering above her. "Did you honestly think you wouldn't? You'll never be anything but a second rate Digimon." With that she flew out of the room, followed closely by Jupymon who was demanding an apology.

Matt pulled himself off the floor, dusting himself off. "I thought that cat's attitude improved?" He questioned.

"It did." Leta replied, "To Rei. She's decent to Rei now, but completely rude and sarcastic to everyone else." She sighed, "I guess it could be worse though, at least she doesn't pounce on you the second you enter the room."

Matt smiled and pulled Leta into his arms. "Your Digimon's not that bad." He assured her, "But I think she hurt me that time, I guess you'll just have to kiss me and make me feel better." 

Leta giggled and placed a small kiss on Matt's lips. "Better now?' she asked him.

"Almost," he replied playfully, "One more and I should be perfect." Leta kissed him again, this time letting her arms wind around his neck and pull him close. Matt smiled against her lips. "See, I feel wonderful now."

"I'm sure you do." Leta laughed, pulling away. "Now help me find those Digimon before another fight breaks out and something gets broken." Just as she said that they heard a loud crash from the next room. Running in, they found Jupymon smiling while Marsimon was trapped underneath a large vase. Leta and Matt both Laughed. Matt picked the vase up and looked down at he flustered Digimon that was beneath it. "You okay?" Leta asked.

"Fine." Marsimon snapped, "But maybe you could kiss me too." Leta blushed red and the small animal laughed. "I'd be just perfect after one kiss." she teased. "On second though, I wouldn't want your lips anywhere near me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Tai."

"I think he's with Rei." Leta said casually, secretly hoping that it would be true and Marsimon would be upset.

"No," Said Marsimon swiftly, "She just left with the blue haired boy." With that she fluttered out of the room in search of the object of her affection.

"Rei left with Ken?" Matt questioned.

"That's not our business, remember." Leta said, pushing him out of the room. "What Rei does with Ken isn't any of our concern."

"But what about-" Leta silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips. He protested for a second but then admitted defeat and gave into her kiss. "Glad your seeing things my way." Leta laughed.

"Yeah, well, you gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." Matt replied, "But now, your gonna see things my way."

"And what's your way?" 

"The wet way!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. Leta pounded her fists on his back, but he refused to let her go. He carried her to the back yard, where he pushed open the screen and threw her into the swimming pool.

She landed with a splash and when she reemerged there was a large smile on her face. She waded to the steps and climbed out, ringing the water out of her clothes. "I suppose you think that was funny?" she asked him. He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "And I suppose you like the wet look?" This time he let his eyes travel over her body, taking in her clinging gray shirt and tight pants. Once again, he smiled and nodded. "Then you'll love this!" She cried, rushing forward and pushing him into the pool. He pushed his head above the water and swam to the edge. Leta walked to him and knelt down, her hand outstretched, ready to help him out of the water. Matt grasped her hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down and back into the water. "I surrender!" Leta cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You win." she laughed.

"And what did I win?" He asked brushing the hair of her face.

"This." she replied, gently pressing her lips against his.

*****

"Thanks for going out with me," Rei said when they finally returned home. "I had a really good time."

Ken smiled. "Me too." He admitted honestly. "Thank you for inviting me." He lowered his eyes, fearing she would be able to read them and see how insecure he felt. 'Why do I feel this way?' He thought to himself. 'Insecure. I've never been insecure, but for the first time since Sam, I feel like maybe, just maybe, this girl might be my equal.'

Rei looked at him. "I've been wanting, to get to know you better since that night we played soccer," she said shyly, "But the chance never really presented itself...until now." Ken stumbled and turned his back to her. 'She wants to know about me. My parents don't even care, why would she?'

Rei noticed his hesitation. "If you don't want to talk, it's okay." she said, gently laying her hand on his shoulder.

Ken hand, moving before he could think twice, reached up and placed itself over hers. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that..." Ken trailed off, turning to face her and staring into her eyes, searching for anything that could make him stop. Any trace of hate or distrust. All he found was confusion and kindness. 'I've never told anyone about myself, but I feel like I can trust her.' "no one's ever wanted to know." he finished quietly. 

"Well, I guess that makes me the first, because I want to know." Rei smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "I wanna know what makes Ken tick. What he likes, who he likes..."

Ken smiled and grabbed her hand. "Who Ken likes, huh." He repeated, lowering his head and brushing his lips against hers. "I think we both know the answer to that one." 

Rei flushed at his comment, but let her hand lightly caress his face. "I guess we do." she replied, standing on her toes, reaching her hand behind his head to pull him down and into her waiting arms.

__

Well, there we go, the next chapter. Are you happy? Is anyone even reading this? I hope so. But you know what, after I finished it, I don't quite hate this chapter so much, in fact I kinda like it. Weird. Anyways, Rei and Ken are officially and item now. Wonder what Tai's gonna think about it? And weren't Matt and Leta cute. Next chapter, Everyone goes to the Digital world, but Rei stays behind and snoops around the Ken's room.

Stay tuned for chapter 17: Missing in Action


End file.
